The road to redemption
by deactivated467589
Summary: i hate this i hate mabill i hate billdip i hate billford i hate ford i hate alex hirsch i hate everything
1. The road to the pine tree

Yeah, another story! Don't worry, it's going to be totally depressing, and almost nothing will go right for the good guys! Hmm, that kinda sounds familiar, almost like another story I'm writing... I'm sure it's just a coincidence! *cough totally not cough* Well, here is the first chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Fifteen years. It had been fifteen years since she had come on this bus. Fifteen years since she had experienced ignorant bliss and happiness. Fifteen years since she had seen Stan, since she had been loved by her family, since she had a real friend. Fifteen years since everything changed. Looking out the bus window, Mabel saw a green blur of trees that didn't seem to end. She glared at them, every moment of her looking at them reminded her of what had happened. She saw a faint reflection of herself in the window, and it changed from her worrisome expression to a scowl.

_'Why are you coming back here? Everyone hates you, don't they?' _Her reflection asked, prompting Mabel to nod in response.

"Yeah, they probably still do. But I need to try and tie loose ends. It wouldn't be for to him." Her reflection sighed, before turning back to its normal concerned expression. The rest of the bus ride was fairly quiet, leaving her to her thoughts. Finally, the bus driver called;

"Bus fifty-two, stopping at Gravity Falls! Anyone getting off?" She picked up her luggage off the ground, and walked down the aisle to the front. She thanked the bus driver, and got off. Taking in a deep breath, she made her way across the small road to town. After almost twenty minutes, she finally reached the small town. Looking around, she smiled at the fond memories and nostalgia that came with the old structures. The diner was still in business, The Gravity Falls Gossiper office was still up, somehow, the Shack... Was the Shack still running? It probably wasn't, but still, Stan was pretty stubborn. She knew he'd probably rather die than lose the shack to his old age.

She looked to see if there was anyone she knew in the town. Tensing up, she saw a familiar red-head walking her way. She turned around and tried to make herself unrecognizable, but then she called out her name.

"Wait, Mabel? Mabel, is that you?!" Cursing under her breath, she tried to walk away as though she hadn't heard her.

"MABEL! Come back here!" Wendy called angrily, and gave chase. Gasping, Mabel threw her luggage to the ground, trying to run away from her. After a moment or so, she grabbed her from behind, catching her arm. Stopping, Mabel slowly faced her, and was met with a sharp slap from the woman. Biting back her anger, she tried to explain herself.

"Wendy, please I-" She was cut off with a kick to her gut, and she fell to the ground. Wendy firmly stepped on her chest, and knelt down, punching her in the gut. She gave another slap as Mabel stood up, trying to regain her composure. Feeling nothing but anger, she tried to keep her cool as Wendy didn't stop.

"Wendy, I did what I had to! It was for a good reason! STOP IT!" She shouted, attracting some attention from nearby strangers. Taking a fighting stance, Mabel caught the fist Wendy threw. Looking slightly surprised, Mabel took this as an opportunity to swiftly knock her to the ground. Wendy grunted from this, and threw an uppercut, hitting her square in the jaw. A crowd had formed around them, looking on in confusion and excitement as Wendy grabbed her by the collar, and growled;

_"You NEVER had to kill him, you bitch." _She threw the brunette to the ground, but not before tearing part of her sleeve. The red-head stomped away angrily, as the crowd turned to look at the disheveled woman. The people who had heard Wendy's comment cast shameful and angry looks towards her, while the others only looked away and pretended they hadn't seen anything, leaving her in the dust. Sniffling, she made her way back to her suitcase, finding that Wendy thought it would be an oh-so pleasant idea to spread her clothes over the ground.

Grumbling, she quickly packed her bag, and continued down the path she was taking before the interruption. Noticing the sun beginning to set, she hurried her pace. Taking a rather small road up one of the cliffs, she paused to look over the town. It was a lovely view, but she couldn't stop now, or else she wouldn't be able to get there before sunset. She continued her trek up the path, stopping every so often to take a break. Finally, she reached the top.

The old pine tree was still there, after she had planted it. The shadows grew longer, reminding her of what would happen dare she stay out. Quickly pulling out a small flower, a vase, a bottle of water, a letter and some candles and matches, she lit the candles, placing them under the tree, and putting the water and flower in the vase. Breathing deeply, she clasped her hands together, and spoke, her voice trembling.

"Hey, it's been a while hasn't it?" After seemingly no response, she sighed and continued.

"Well, I'm going to visit Stan tomorrow. I just hope he doesn't hate me. Do you think he'll understand? I really hope he does. I want at least one person to like me. Wendy-" She paused, taking a breath.

"Wendy was rather harsh, but I can't blame her. I know I'd feel the same way if she did this to you. Anyways, mom and dad are still really upset about you. They wrote this letter for you, and I'll leave it here so you can read it, 'kay?" She then set the letter down under the tree. Seeing the sun setting almost insanely fast, she hurried up.

"Look, I'm really gonna need as much support as you can give. I want to at least try to patch things up, but I'm not sure anyone will accept me. I'll come every day and talk to you every day if I have to, just don't stop talking to me, please. I need you, even if the others can't hear you. And I'll leave letters too, ok? Just promise me you'll write back, ok?" After an uncomfortable amount of silence, she felt tears stinging her eyes. Why wasn't he responding? He talked to her before, why couldn't he now?

"Dipper- I'm sorry. I'm so, s-so sorry. I shouldn't h-have pulled the trigger. I just didn't w-want you upset, but now I c-can never s-see you ag-gain!" She cried as the tears came out like a river, her sobbing as she thought no one heard her screams and cries of sadness, her agony clearly showing. Once more she screamed as the tears blinded her vision, making everything a blurry mess. Wiping them away, she then whispered;

"I'm sorry I killed you, Dipper."

* * *

A/N: Well, another big project started! Updates will probably be rather scarce for this, but I'm sure I can get up a few chapters before I finish my other big story. Speaking of which, if you love angst galore, review!


	2. The road to the old shack

A/N: Just something to mention, chapters for this are probably going to be a bit short, because I've been a bit busy lately. But that won't stop me from updating! *puts on suit meant to fight bears in the wild* COME AT ME, SCHOOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Sniffling, Mabel wiped away her tears, regaining her posture. She picked up her bag, and started to walk away, leaving the candles and flower underneath the tree. The sun was almost below the horizon, causing her to rush down the path. She reached the bottom of the cliff, and saw it was now completely dark. Panic spread through her as she heard a familiar cackle. In pure fear, she hit the ground running into the forest, towards where she thought the shack was. Just a minute or two, she needed more time!

The sound of a familiar voice taunting her was more than enough incentive. Sharp branches cut at her, and she tripped over seemingly endless rocky ground. Finally, she could see the silhouette of the shack just a little farther up ahead. In a final sprint, she made the fast few yards and slammed the door open, before running inside and locking it behind her. A few moments later, she heard a loud, prominent banging on the door.

"I know you're in there... Why don't you come out and make this easier?" His voice asked. Not even daring to let out a breath, she stayed silent, in the hopes he would go away if she didn't respond. Finally, she heard him sigh.

"Alright, then. I guess you want to prolong your death as long as possible. Well, good luck with that. Catch you on the flip side!" Peering out one of the windows, Mabel sighed in relief. He was gone. She slumped against the door, slowly sitting down. After closing her eyes for a few moments, she opened them, only to be surprised as a wooden bat hit her extremely hard on her head. Crying out, she fell to the ground, seeing nothing but a familiar pair of brown shoes before she passed out.

* * *

Groaning, Mabel gently lifted her head, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She felt a sudden pain coming from the right side of her head. She tried to move her hand to touch it, but found she was handcuffed to the staircase railing. Sighing, she gently tried to see if there was a way to get it off her wrist. After a few moments, her vision blurred, and the pain worsened. Cringing, she sat at the edge of the staircase for longer than she could bear it. Finally, someone was coming down the steps. Turning her head to look up at the person, her sight blurred again, barely making out a hunched over figure coming down the stairs.

The person looked back at her, and let out a long slow sigh. They stumbled forward, almost falling down the last three steps. They clung tight to the wall, before carefully walking down the last few steps. The person walked away, not saying a word to her. She waited for them to say something, but they disappeared from sight, leaving her alone. After a few more minutes, the person came back. Instead of ignoring her this time, they unhand-cuffed her hand. While doing this, she felt the person's fingers trembling. The handcuff came off her wrist, and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" The person asked. The voice was familiar, and her vision was becoming a bit clearer. With the pain subsiding a bit, she could figure out who it was.

"Stan? Is that you?" She asked. The person seemed to tense up at this.

"H-how d-do you k-know my name?" He stuttered. Furrowing her brow, she looked at him with concern. Or at least where she thought he was.

"Stan, don't you remember me? I'm your great-niece! I came here you a few years back with..." She trailed off. Stan finished her sentence.

"D-Dipper." She nodded quietly, but immediately stopped, the pain coming back. Feeling light-headed again, she laid her head against the wall. The blurring shapes around her became a bit more focused.

"Y-you're M-Mabel, right?" He asked. She sighed and said quietly;

"Yes. But Stan, don't you remember me? Don't you know who I am?" She looked at his blurry form with tears in her eyes. She saw him shake his head.

"I r-remember what y-you did to Dip-per." He stuttered, causing her to look at him curiously. How could he only remember what she had done to Dipper, and nothing else? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Then again, he was much older now, could his old age be affecting his memory? Could it be some sort of supernatural cause? Could it be _him?_

No, it was probably just natural causes. But that was even more worrying. If he couldn't remember her, then she couldn't stay in the shack, and then _he _could find her easily, and finish what he should have done fifteen years ago. She couldn't let that happen, she needed to gain back his trust, or she couldn't live much longer. Biting back a scream of frustration, she let out a short, angry breath. This was going to be tough.

"Stan, can I please stay here? I'll work around the shack, I'll work in the gift-shop for free, I just need a place to stay." She begged. Stan eyed her suspiciously, and sniffled.

"And why sh-should I? Y-you-"

"I know what I did was wrong, and if you just let me explain, I'll do anything to stay here, you name it! I just need to stay in the shack!" She pleaded desperately, her hands clasped together. Stan gave another huff.

"Fine. Let me h-hear what y-you have to e-excuse this." He stood up, but staggered slightly, and Mabel caught him before he could hit the ground. She could barely stand as well, but made an effort to try and bear through it. She guided him to the kitchen, and he shakily sat down. Taking a deep breath, she started.

"It all happened on our last night here..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, for the short chapters, I feel like they should be shorter for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Oh, don't worry, you won't get an explanation for a while! Muhahahahahaha! Review if you liked this chapter, and I'm looking forward to the next episode!


	3. The road to explanantions

A/N: Well, now that I've finished my other story, I'll probably be able to update this more! I hope you all like vague descriptions of things, because that's all you're getting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Stan stumbled to the kitchen, trying to keep his balance. His elderly body had lost the strength he used to have, and he was extremely weak. After fifteen years, it was a wonder how he was still alive. At the age of ninety-five, one would guess he would be bed-ridden, and rather sickly. But Stan had refused to accept this, trying to keep his liveliness. But as he was older, things were increasingly difficult. He had just wanted to forget the summer that had nearly killed him. It was so ridiculously upsetting that he himself hadn't been taking care of the shack, that role being given to Soos instead. The handyman was grateful for this, and in turn had decided to take care of Stan in his older age. Though the handyman had left alone him this night. Of course, something huge had happened, and now he would have to take in Mabel. Even though he was sure she wasn't any good, he wanted to at least try to make peace with her. That would be what Dipper would've wanted, right?

He came into the kitchen, and opened one of the cupboards. Scanning the different things in there, he pulled out a small box that contained a few tea bags. He ran some hot water in the sink for a moment before he grabbed two cups and filled them up with the water before placing the tea bags in each one. He pulled out a small bowl of sugar, and put a spoonful into each cup. He handed one to Mabel, and shakily sat down. He took a small sip.

"So, what brings you back here?" Stan asked almost immediately. Mabel looked at her reflection in the dark red drink, her reflection whispering;

_"Don't tell Stan about him. He'll just get hurt."_

Frowning at her reflection, she shook her head. She could tell him, couldn't she? He would be safe. The deal she had made would keep him safe. Sighing, Mabel started to explain why she was coming back.

"I just wanted to make amends with everyone. I think now's the best time to come back, I was released from prison a few weeks ago. And..." She trailed off, looking back up at him with an ashamed expression. She decided now was the time to tell why she had killed Dipper. As Stan listened to the story, his anger had disappeared, replaced with fear. That was why. This was why she had done such a heinous act. This was terrible! So many hated her because of this. Stan felt the need to comfort her from this revelation. He gave a look of sympathy, and pulled her into a shaky hug. Sniffling, she returned it.

"And I had pulled the trigger, and next thing I knew, I was in prison. It's just been so long, I need to tie up loose ends. I can't just leave things the way they are. It wouldn't be fair." Mabel sobbed into his shoulder, causing him to sigh. He weakly patted her back. He tried to comfort her, and she seemed to be calming down a bit. She parted from the hug, wiping away her tears. Still shaken up, she sighed tiredly. Picking up the cup, she took a sip of the tea. She had acquired a taste for it over the years, and Stan had made her favorite kind. Looking out the window in the kitchen, she saw stars shining outside. The forest was a mass of black and dark green edges, seeming intimidating, and dangerously sharp. She was grateful that Stan was forgiving in his older age. It was refreshing to have someone respond at least a bit positively to her being there, without being creepy or wanting something from her.

Prison hadn't treated her kindly, and the only person who had been nice to her was Gideon. Of course, with her rejecting him at every turn, he grew to resent her, and there was absolutely no one she could trust in the prison. It was terrifying at first, though she had gotten used to it over time. It had transformed her into a different person. She was still rather hesitant with reaching out to anyone else, with her only having talked to her reflection in all those years. She had gotten used to it talking back to her, and was the only person- thing she felt comfortable talking to presently. It was still a bit hard for her to talk to Stan. Mabel was afraid he would turn his back on her, and disown her just like her parents had. But he was all she had left. The only one who understood her actions.

He was what she was clinging her sanity to.

If she lost him, she would lose everything.

Taking another sip, she stared outside the window. She caught a glimpse of a familiar shadow. Tensing up, she felt the fear inside of her rise. He was lurking outside, just waiting for her to slip up and go outside. But she wouldn't. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction of winning. She just needed to stay inside. It would all be fine as long as she didn't leave. Taking a deep breath, she excused herself, going upstairs to the bathroom. Once there, she locked the door. Looking at herself in the mirror, her reflection let out a sigh.

_"We have to do something. He's just going to keep coming back, and nothing will stop him. Can't we just leave?" _She pleaded. Mabel shook her head.

"No, we still need to make up with the others. I can't just leave! It would be selfish. Besides, he can't even get in." Mabel pointed out, with a matter-of-fact smile. Her reflection raised an eyebrow.

_"Really? Well, I guess you're right. Especially since he's right behind you."_ Whipping around, Mabel stared in shock as he stood there, right in front of her. Everything went blank in her mind, her instincts screaming for her to run, run, run, even her reflection had a look of worry on her face, staring nervously at her original and the monster behind her.

"I-it can't b-be..." She trailed off. He only smirked, taking a step forward.

"Long time no-see, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! I'm super excited for what I have planned for this story. None of you will know what I have planned. None of you! Muhahahaha! Bonus points to anyone who can guess who _he _is. Hint: It's not Him from the Powerpuff Girls. But it's probably obvious. It's Gabe, the puppet master! Just another twist in this road... Please review!


	4. The road to paranoia

A/N: Another chapter, coming to you from live from my bunker! Yahoo! I'm looking forward to torturing- I mean, um, typing up these chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much more will be revealed very soon...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Her eyes widening, Mabel backed up against the sink, her hands clutching the sides. With a smug expression, he floated closer to her. She began breathing heavily, on the verge of hyperventilating. Her knuckles turned white from how hard she was gripping the sink. Fear coursed through her, and she almost broke down crying, trying to stay calm in front of him. It was hard to do so, though, and she found herself tearing up. They had made an agreement! He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to be here! With fear in her eyes, she stared into his own.

"What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth. He only chuckled, and waved a hand.

"Hey, I just thought I'd drop by, check in to see if you haven't died yet." He responded nonchalantly. Glaring at him, she decided to ignore this comment. He had promised that he wouldn't come near her when she was in the shack after dark! Then, she would be safe.

"Well, promises are just meant to be broken, aren't they?" He stated. She only gulped in response, trying to remain indifferent at his presence. But she knew all too well he could sense her fear.

"Just get out." She growled. He raised an eyebrow, his only eyebrow.

"Do you really think you're in the position to order me around? In case you've forgotten what our deal was-"

"I haven't forgotten. Just leave me alone." She ordered with a scowl. He only gave a glare in return, and a moment later, she felt a stinging pain in her hands, like burning water was running over them. She screamed in pain as the feeling spread out to the rest of her body. She fell over to her knees, screaming loudly, and she heard loud pounding on the door. Stan was outside, the door, yelling if she was ok or not. She couldn't respond, feeling the burning sensation eat away at her.

Stan kept shouting for her, and she tried to unlock the door, but found she couldn't reach it. He only looked on with a satisfied look. In a flash, he disappeared, leaving her to her meet her demise. Curled up on the floor, trying to comfort herself before she shuddered one last time.

Her eyes snapping open, Mabel found the water had run hot for a few minutes, and her hands were burning from the pain. Gasping, she retracted her hand, and gently rubbed it. Now, they were both bright pink from the water, and it hurt like hell. Wincing, she looked back up at her reflection, who grimaced at the scene she had just imagined. The paranoia was really getting to her. Now, she couldn't even wash her hands without seeing something horrific. She needed to get control of herself, before she went insane. Unlocking the door, she went back downstairs.

Stan stood at the bottom of the stairs, with a worried expression on his face. Mabel came down fast, with a concerned look on her face. Stan furrowed his brow at her expression.

"Mabel, you've been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. Is everything ok?" He asked. Mabel nodded.

"Yeah, I was just... washing my hands."

* * *

The next morning, Stan had woken up to the smell of something burning. A small amount of black smoke had made its way into his room. Panic filled him, and he immediately jumped up, getting out of bed surprisingly fast. He opened the door, and ran into the smoke with worry. He coughed, and this cough made him stop and keel over from the smoke coming into his lungs. He stumbled around blindly, trying to find a way out of the smoke. Finally, he found himself in the kitchen, and Mabel was there trying to clear away the smoke. She was coughing also, but not as extremely as he was. She finally lifted the pan and ran it under cold water for a minute or two.

The smoke had dispersed, and she looked at the pan disappointedly. Now, there was only what seemed to be the blackened remains of what appeared to be hash-browns. Sighing, she put the pan back in the sink, and tore off the apron she was wearing. Stan gave a glare.

"What the hell were you trying to do?! Burn the house down?!" He shouted angrily. She gasped.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Are you breathing fine? I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed frantically, and began to look him up and down, checking his pulse, feeling his forehead, and making him open his mouth. He grew angry at this, and slapped away her hand.

"Stop it! I'm fine!" He snapped. Mabel hung her head at this.

"Sorry." She muttered, and turned around to leave the room. Seeing this change in his niece, he sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait."

She turned back to him. When she looked at him expectantly, he cleared his throat. Trying not to seem too forgiving he said;

"Sorry about that. Just clean up the pan, please." Mabel immediately started to scrub at the dish in the sink with some dish soap. It wouldn't come out at first, the charred crumbs becoming stuck to her fingers. But after a few times, she was able to clean it out. With a small smile of satisfaction at this, she placed the pan in the cabinet where she had gotten it from. While she was doing this, Stan was watching her.

She had indeed grown up, from what he could remember of her. He had several memories of her, but the only one he could remember distinctly was the night they had found her with his rifle, standing over Dipper's body while she was breathing heavily. He had no warning about this, she had just done it on the last night they were in Gravity Falls. What a great memory to leave behind. He knew she was sobbing hysterically when the police had dragged her away. They had Dipper's funeral only three days later, and she had come, in handcuffs and a police officer by her side. She was the one who was crying the most, as his body stiffly laid in the coffin. She had begged them not to put him in the ground, but they did so anyways. The next morning, he had gotten news someone had broken into his grave and taken his body. It was pretty obvious who had done it, and they had found her on the cliff where they had their last meeting with Gideon.

They never found his body, though. She refused to tell them where she put it. She always said it was somewhere safe. They looked all over Gravity Falls to try and find it, but it was no use. Then, her parents disowned her. They had never talked to her since, from what he could tell. Prison wasn't very kind to her, was it? No, he could tell by the look in her eyes she had endured more than she would have liked to.

"Hey, Stan, do you want me to make some pancakes?" Her question broke him out of his thoughts. He nodded in response. As she pulled out a few eggs and started to make the batter, Stan thought some more. If she was so eager to be friends with him, she must be really lonely, or she could be planning to kill him. What?! No, she would never do that! How had that thought even crossed his mind?! Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. No, she was trying, and he believed her. Still, he watched her suspiciously, as a smile was on her face. Maybe he should keep his distance for now.

Satisfied with this, he whispered to himself;

"Trust no one."

* * *

Haha! You all thought I was going to reveal who He was, didn't you? Well too bad, suckers! Hahaha! Next chapter will be even more depressing-er-ish, and you may find out what she's done with Dipper's body... Review please, and I'll update soon!


	5. The road to a new name

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! For all those hoping things will work out, oh don't worry. It won't. Things will only get worse and worse from here on out. Congratulations on getting yourselves into more than you bargained for just by clicking on this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

After making the pancakes, Mabel whipped out some syrup, and drizzled it on them. Stan took a hesitant bite. They tasted fine, but had an odd aftertaste. He then spit some of it out. He noticed some light pink powder was in the pancakes. Feeling afraid for a moment, he assumed it was poison, and threw his pancakes off the table. Mabel was startled at this, and almost choked before coughing it back up. He gave a glare, and shouted;

"What the hell is in these pancakes?!"

Mabel winced, and reluctantly pulled out a small half empty packet of Smile Dip.

"Sorry, I just thought they wouldn't taste as good without some Smile Dip. Do you want me to make some ones without it?"

Sighing dejectedly, Stan sat back down, rubbing his temples. So it wasn't poison.

"Yeah, just go out into town and buy some more supplies to make some. Pay for it with this."

He handed her a small wad of money. Altogether, it was thirty dollars. Mabel gave an appreciative glance, and he shrugged it off.

"Whatever, just get out of here, you knucklehead."

She nodded, and grabbed a few things to disguise herself. She was afraid she would be recognized, and what Wendy had done to her would happen again. She was recovering from that, and her hands still felt sore from the hot water last night. Overall, she felt like everything hurt. Walking out with sunglasses and a scarf covering her face, and her short hair tied up, she glanced around. There were several towns-people out and about, paying no mind to her. Letting out a relieved sigh, she continued on her way to the grocery store. No one had recognized her yet. This was good.

But a moment later, she felt someone hold her hand tightly. Tensing up, she didn't even look as he made himself known. He smirked at her fear. She continued walking along, trying to act normal as she felt her heart racing. Of course, breaking their agreement wasn't enough, he had to show up when she was just trying to act normal and not get beaten to a pulp by the townspeople. But, he just had to have some fun, didn't he? Taking a deep breath, she muttered;

"Gee, thanks for accompanying me. But you sure don't look normal. Did you get run over by a car?"

He only squeezed her hand tightly, and smirked when she winced from how tight he was gripping it.

"I just thought I could be a bit more conspicuous with my disguise. And besides, it's much more fun to see you squirm like this." He explained, making her scowl, though he couldn't see it.

She tried to ignore him, but he continued speaking to her.

"So, what kind of pancakes are you gonna make? I prefer chocolate chip. I tried them once, before I realized it was actually filled with nutmeg. Maybe that's why it tasted so good. Actually, scratch what I said about the chocolate. Get nutmeg instead!"

As he rambled on about his favorite sweets, Mabel listened, and they finally arrived at the grocery store. He then leaned closer to her, so that his _brown _hair tickled her ear. Taking a sharp breath from this, she tried to recoil, but his grip on her hand tightened so that his claw-like nails dug into her palm. He then whispered;

"I'll see you later, _Mabel._"

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stan was at home, trying to recover from the scare he had gotten. She was just as hyperactive as she was when she was twelve. It was a bit refreshing to him, he hadn't experienced anything supernatural in fifteen years. This was hard for him, as he was so used to the strange occurrences. It was also slightly comforting to know there was something in those woods, even if it was something like a Gremloblin. After Dipper's death, the forest was always seemingly empty, without a trace of anything supernatural.

It was like the day he died, the forest did, too.

Not even the incompetent Gnomes had bothered to inch their way towards town to find a new queen. And, everything that hadn't even been in the forest had seemed to disappear, too. The code to 'Unleash Ultimate Power' on the console of 'Fight Fighters' had disappeared. The bunker had faded away, with the lever becoming a normal branch. And, worst of all, the portal had vanished into thin air. Not even a trace of it as he woke up and rushed downstairs. Was this the effect of one of the ten dying? That was the most plausible thing, as he sobbed at its disappearance.

Now, there was no way to get-

His thoughts were disturbed by someone coming through the back door. Stan looked up, and saw the aged man-child, Soos, had made himself known. He still looked like he had fifteen years ago, but wrinkles had formed on his face, and several gray strands had appeared in his hair. He had come in, and had a small brief-case with him. Soos gave a friendly smile to Stan, and sat across the table from him. He propped up the case and opened it.

"Well, Mr. Pines, you know what I told you about cooking by yourself. You could seriously hurt yourself. Be careful next time, and wait 'till I'm with you to cook, ok?"

Soos had continued rummaging through the case, expecting him to answer. Looking over at him, Soos gave a curious look.

"Mr Pines?" He asked.

Stan only shuddered in response, and shook his head.

"Soos, someone's gonna be staying here with me. She's not gonna take your place, but she will help around the shack. She need's the support." Soos raised an eyebrow at this, and asked;

"What's her name?"

Stan panicked for a minute. Would she want him to know it was her? He decided she would most likely want her privacy, so he quickly lied;

"Her name is Genevieve."

Soos nodded, and picked up a bottle full of pills. He opened it and shook out a few of them. He handed them to Stan, and he took them hesitantly. He gave a look to Soos, and Soos shook his head. Sighing, he gulped down the pills. A moment later, he started coughing and wheezing very hard. Soos remained unfazed by this, and Stan looked back up, breathing heavily, but feeling better. He was close to tears, and the man-child gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Soos, I'm not sure I can take this anymore. If I keep taking these pills, I'm not sure I'll be able to make it." He gasped truthfully, his body shuddering. Soos looked away from him, not saying anything else.

"Stan, you need to keep on living. This is the only way we can ensure that! I just don't wanna lose you. You're the only father figure I've ever had, and I can't lose you, dude." He sniffled, pulling him into a tight hug. Stan returned the hug, feeling conflicted at this sudden burst of emotion. He then felt Soos depart from the hug, the man-child wiping away several tears.

"I'm sorry, dude. It's just, ever since Mabel killed Dipper, I can't go a single day without thinking about that. It's really freaked me out and put me on edge. I don't wanna lose you, too, dude."

Stan nodded, understanding his feelings. He then stood up, with some help from Soos, and told him;

"Don't worry about me Soos. How about you meet Genevieve?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, the person stalking Mabel has brown hair. And calls her by her name. Now gee, who could that be? Is anyone feeling uncertain about who's stalking her now? Hmm? Well, I needn't torture you anymore, as I hope to update by Halloween. If I don't, you guys can hang me. But then you wouldn't figure out that the person stalking Mabel is- *static* Oh, phew! Almost blew my cover. Thank you, random burst of static! Also, if any of you can guess what I'm going to be for Halloween just by me giving you the description of the costume, you guys get an early update! Now, what I'll be wearing;

A star on my shirt

a toy gun

That's it. I hope you guys can guess it, but until then, adieu!


	6. The road to a new problem

A/N: Dang it, Tasmanian Devil! You figured me out! Well, happy Halloween, suckers! Yes, I know it's not actually Halloween. I hope you enjoy this especially spooky chapter! *flips off lights and turns on flashlight* OoOoOoOoOh! Muhahahahaha! Have a fantastical, ghoulish night! *flashlight flickers off* Dammit! Not again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Carrying the groceries back home, Mabel tried not to think about the brunette who had appeared before her. He was just trying to mess with her. There was no way it was her brother... Right? He would never try to torment her, he knew what she'd done was for a good reason. But, what if he had been convinced otherwise? Would he really do that? Shaking off the thought, she came to the shack. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Stan and Soos in the living room, waiting for her. Stan glanced at the bag of groceries she had brought home, while Soos stared at her curiously, trying to figure out what she looked like. With the scarf and sunglasses covering the most important parts of her face, he couldn't recognize her. She tensed up at seeing him, thinking he might have figured out who she was. He didn't show any signs of this, though. Stan gestured for her to sit down, and she obliged, nervously facing Soos.

"This," said Stan, gesturing to her,"is Genevieve. She just got here last night, and she'll be staying in the shack until she finds a different place to stay." He gave a worried glance to her as Soos shook her hand. The man-child looked at her curiously as she hadn't said anything yet. He ignored this for the moment, and greeted;

"'Sup, dude? The name's Soos." He gave a friendly smile, and she averted her gaze. Or at least, he thought she did. It was hard to tell with her having the glasses on. She only nodded, still not speaking. Finally, she said in a low, disguised voice;

"It's nice to meet you, Soos." She then let go of his hand, and stood up, handing the groceries to him.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have a place I need to go. I'll be back soon."

Before either of them could protest, she turned around, and left the shack with a small bag. Stan shrugged this off, while Soos stared in her direction suspiciously. He then stood up, and went into the kitchen to fix up some food for the three of them. Stan glanced at the direction she went in with caution and slight concern. Sighing, he turned away from the door, and glanced in Soos' direction as he began to cook. Neither of them noticed a strange, familiar brunette nearby, grinning maliciously as Mabel made her way up the cliff-side. Making himself all but a shadowy figure, he snaked his way along the side of the cliff, just out of sight. She almost caught him a few times, but she had overall shrugged it off as her paranoia getting to her.

Finally reaching the top of the cliff by the old Pine Tree, she found what she had set the previous night was all there, all except the letter she had set down for him. Smiling at this, she pulled out a small envelope, and set it against the tree. She then relit the candles, and put two more flowers in the vase she had set down. The two flowers were a Marigold and Chrysanthemum, along with the other assorted flowers she had already put in there. Clasping her hands together once more, she closed her eyes, not noticing the brunette appearing. She whispered how she was doing to the tree, and he grinned as he approached her from behind. As she finally finished, he held her from behind, chuckling to himself as she gasped. He swiftly held her arms against her back, so she couldn't struggle away. Scowling, Mabel growled;

"What. Do. You. Want." He laughed at this, responding with;

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you I absolutely _loved_ the letter from mom and dad. It's very touching you leave them here for me." He said with a fake sigh. He felt his grin widen as she trembled from him holding her there. He then softly purred;

"What? You're upset to see your own brother?" He then pouted, letting her go. She quickly scrambled away, running to the tree. Fixing her glare on him, she scowled. Putting his hands up as if to surrender, he smirked cockily, backing up to the edge of the cliff. Giving a mock salute, he leaned over backwards, falling off. Gasping, she rushed to edge, looking over to see him. He was leaning casually against the edge, smiling.

"So you do care." He commented with a smirk. He let out a short laugh when Mabel scowled. Packing up a few of her things, she shouted;

"Fuck off!"

* * *

Groaning, she made her way down the cliff. It was only her first day back, and already he had proved to be insufferable. How would she survive long enough to win back everyone's trust? This was proving to be harder than she had predicted. Making her way down the cliff-side, she stopped for a moment, looking around. She could've sworn she'd seen something out of the corner of her eye...

Shrugging it off as her paranoia getting to her, she continued down the cliff carefully. Upon reaching the bottom, she looked around nervously, trying not to be spotted by anyone running about. True, there were only a few familiar faces about, but this still made her anxious one of them would recognize her. She just wanted to stay low-key before she made a big appearance or anything. And if any of the townspeople had figured out her identity before she could explain herself, they would have her head for sure! Being as careful as she could, she made her way to the shack, not bothering to look in front of her. Then, she bumped into someone, and looked up, immediately recognizing her. Before she could escape, the blonde glared at her, picking up the bag she was carrying, and had just dropped.

"Hey, watch where you're going! God, you're-" She turned to Mabel, and her expression immediately softened. She brushed some of her short blonde hair to the side.

"-You're new here." As she scanned Mabel, the brunette was afraid she would be recognized. The woman in front of her, however didn't show any sign of knowing her true identity.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Pacifica Northwest, great-granddaughter of the noble, honest, hard-working, and respectable Nathaniel Northwest, the founder of this town. I'm also very rich." Pacifica gave a genuine smile, and politely asked;

"What's your name?"

"Um, hi. I'm Genevieve, but just call me Gen. Look, I have to go somewhere, so I need to hurry-" Pacifica hushed her, and wrote something on a slip of paper. She handed it to her, and winked. Before she could respond, the woman had sauntered away. Looking back at Mabel for one more moment, she shouted;

"Call me later, cutie!"

Glancing back down at the slip of paper, her stomach twisted when she found Pacifica's phone number on it, along with a heart and a small smiley face. What would she do? She didn't want to be friends with her under a false name! What would she think when she found out?! What would she tell other people?! Suddenly, she realized the error in telling her name. If she had just told the most popular person in town her name, the news would spread like wild-fire, and she would be hunted down by everyone to learn more about her. If she were to keep up the disguise, she could never truly gain their forgiveness. But if she revealed herself, she would be chased out of town. Both were the most undesirable options she could've gotten. But here she was, in such a predicament.

Fuck.

* * *

A/N: Well, guess who's gonna be a lame pun for Halloween? This guy! So, is anyone going as a Gravity Falls character? If you are, you're my favoritest person in the whole world, and I'll give you all my candy! Hiyaahhhh! *throws candy and confetti* Celebrate, and have a happy Halloween! Please review!


	7. The road to a strange feeling

A/N: Another chapter! Also, guess whose Birthday it is? Mine! Alas, today is day the day I turn 618 years old... Yay. But who cares? Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel had practically sprinted home, not wanting anyone else to see her. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Why hadn't she thought about this before?! How come this would be the thing that most likely destroyed her? Trying to push the thought away, she then remembered what the blonde had said to her. Cutie? What did she mean by that? Was she just being friendly? Or was she flirting? What had she meant? This was so confusing, but she needed to get back to the shack. As she came to the door, she noticed someone familiar nearby. Tensing up, she stared in shock as Wendy entered the shack from the door that lead to the gift-shop. Still, she hesitantly opened the door, and entered. Trying to dodge Soos and Stan, she quickly rushed upstairs. She quickly opened the door to her old room, and slammed the door behind her. She then looked around the room.

Surprisingly, everything was left in tact, and it all looked the same, save for Dipper's things gone and dust everywhere. Glancing over her side of the room, she smiled to herself as she saw familiar and nostalgic things. The posters she had of boy-bands were still up, her sweater with the Shooting Star on it lay in a small bundle. Her sheets were in the same messy array they had been on her last day there. She noticed a few more things, like her old age-inappropriate romance novels stacked in her order from favorite to least favorite, a few containers of lip gloss she had put on every day just in case she accidentally on purpose ran into a cute boy who was offering free kisses, a few tubes of glitter, and last, but certainly not least, her old knitting needles and yarn. The yarn looked frayed and old, certainly not suitable for knitting. But, with overwhelming nostalgia, she hesitantly picked them up. It brought back what seemed like hundreds of memories rushing back to her and hitting her in the head over and over. With this overwhelming feeling, she stumbled back, and they clattered to the floor. She stared at them fearfully. Why had she felt such dread when she picked them up? It wasn't logical, what did this mean? Feeling her stomach twist into knots just thinking about it, she turned to leave. She took one more glance at the things in the room, and then, with a shudder, left, not noticing the man who was stalking her appear as a shadowy form emerging from the needles. With a chuckle, he swept over to the wall, and followed her down without her noticing him.

* * *

Now downstairs in the gift-shop, she swept the old broom from side to side. The brunette looked around nervously, seeing several familiar faces. She hoped none had noticed her and would just dismiss her as a normal employee. For now, it worked. She wished it would stay that way for the rest of her time there, but with Pacifica knowing her there, she doubted her wish would come true. But so far, no one had dared approach her. She was relieved at this. She still wasn't used to talking to anyone yet, despite being a social butterfly at the age of twelve. But then again, that was when she'd killed-

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked her. Looking up, Mabel immediately tensed at the woman speaking to her. She flinched, backing away for a moment. The red-head raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked. Mabel only weakly nodded in return.

"Well, you're new around here, aren't you? I'm Wendy Corduroy. And you are...?" She reached out her hand to shake, with an expectant look. Mabel nodded, and replied in her disguised voice;

"I'm Genevieve. It's nice to meet you, Wendy." The brunette hope she hadn't noticed her hand was extremely sweaty. Wendy didn't seem to notice this, which left her somewhat relieved.

"So, when did you get here in town?" She inquired. Mabel shrugged.

"Just last... night..." She trailed off, looking on in fear as he made a small gesture to her, cutting his throat with his finger, a malicious grin on his face. Eyes widening, she gulped. Wendy gave a curious look to her, and turned around to see what she was staring at. He had immediately disappeared, and Wendy turned back to Mabel with a curious look on her face.

"What was that all about? Are you ok?" She asked again.

Mabel hastily nodded, not wanting to talk to her anymore. Wendy furrowed her brow at this. Who was this strange woman? Why was she wearing those things over face? It was suspicious to her, and she knew suspicious when she saw. After all, she had grown up in the bizarre town. She then reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, to grab her attention. The brunette ignored her, and continued sweeping. Become annoyed with her lack of response, the red-head decided to leave her alone for now. She instead went behind the door the read 'Employees Only'. She caught Stan and Soos in the kitchen, and gave them both a smile. Soos waved a whisk in the air to wave, whereas Stan looked almost upset to see her. But he pulled a chair out for her anyway. She thanked him, and then said;

"Stan, Soos, you wouldn't have happened to see Mabel the other day, would you?"

Soos immediately stopped whisking the batter, instead slowly turning toward her. Stan feigned surprise, looking shocked. Wendy cringed as they didn't say anything for a while. Finally, Soos asked;

"Why do you ask?" Wendy gulped, feeling sickened to tell them this.

"Well, I... saw her... last night." She managed to get the words out, and Soos' eyes widened, where Stan gripped the table so his knuckles turned white. They all stared at each other for a moment, the tension so thick you would need to cut it with an ax. Finally, Stan said;

"What... is she doing back?"

"I don't know, but I hope she got the hint I gave her, and got her sorry ass out of here. If I find her again, she'll get what's coming to her. I swear."

With this final notion, she left the room, and came to Mabel in the gift-shop. Shooting a suspicious glance at her, she then left. Letting out a deep breath, Mabel set the broom down, and leaned against the wall. If Wendy found out that was really her, she doubted she would walk away with only a few scratches and bruises. She knew she was holding back last night, she wasn't giving it her all. That was just her warning. But if that was just a warning, what would her all be? Feeling a new wave of fatigue set over her, she worked through the day, and saw it was a good few hours before the sun would set. Feeling around her pocket, she found the slip of paper Pacifica had given her. With hesitancy, she dialed the number, and heard it ring a few times.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-_

"Hello?" Slightly startled to hear her voice on the line and not one of her servants, she fumbled for a moment, before responding;

"Uh, yeah, it's me Gen. I was wondering if we could hang out tonight? But I'd need to be back before sunset." She could practically hear her grin widening over the phone. The blonde then exclaimed excitedly into the phone;

"Yeah! Of course! I'll come over and meet you! Where are you, again?"

"At the Mystery Shack."

"Alright, see you then, cutie!"

Hanging up the phone, she felt her stomach twist at her calling her cutie again. Suddenly, she felt calling her wasn't the best idea. But, she might as well meet her, and see how she'd changed.

After all, how bad could it be?

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm excited for getting presents and stuff! Money! Presents! Satanic Rituals! Fanfiction! All things I have lined up for today! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. The road to a new friend

A/N: Wow, almost fifty reviews already? This is kinda surprising! Also, guess who finished watching Over The Garden Wall and is now bawling at the ending? This guy! Ugh, it's so fantastic. I really hope to see some crossovers with Over the Garden Wall here. I'd be super happy to see one. But enough talk about the beautiful, atmospheric cartoon. Here's the chapter!Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel looked around the car, marveling quietly at the things in it. Pacifica seemed to notice this, and gave a small smile at her fascination with the fancy things in the car. Mabel glanced back at her, feeling queasy. Why had she said cutie? She really did like her, didn't she? Or maybe it was just a friendly term? She honestly didn't know. It could be either, but she just hoped it was the latter. If it were the former, well, then she'd be in trouble. She wasn't particularly interested in anyone, and if Pacifica figured out who she was, things would be all the more awkward. Mabel just hoped they would be able to form a nice and regular friendship, or as normal as it could be in the strange town. But why did she want to give her her phone number? It wasn't like there was anything special about her, other than the fact she had murdered her twin. But that wasn't special, that was terrifying and awful. If Pacifica hadn't talked to her, then she wouldn't have to worry about the town knowing her. But of course she wanted to know who the stranger was. Well, maybe she could just tell her who she is so she wouldn't get hurt down the road. That would be the only way to keep her safe. Mabel didn't want him to hurt her. But then the town would know who she was! Why was this so frustratingly difficult?! Why couldn't Pacifica have just carried on her merry way without any more words exchanged?

"Alright, we're here!" Pacifica exclaimed, bringing her back to reality. Shaking her head, Mabel opened the car door and got out. Pacifica lead her to the front door. Mabel was surprised that she wasn't living in the extravagant mansion her parents owned, but rather a small, humble cottage that seemed to have a friendly atmosphere to it. It was quite lovely on the outside, and there was a small flower garden hidden by a white fence. It was surprising to her, as she had pictured that Pacifica would live in an extravagant home that her parents would have bought or built for her. Seeing this defied her expectations, but in a pleasant way. It was comforting seeing her living in such a small place. It felt like she was more human than she'd previously thought. Walking toward the front door, Pacifica unlocked it with her keys, and opened it for Mabel to step in. She glanced at the flowers before obliging, and stepping inside. There were two rooms visible at the moment. The living room had a small blue carpet with triangles, a comfortable looking overstuffed purple couch, a window next to the couch, and a large T.V from about ten years ago. The kitchen had a few wooden cabinets, a small black refrigerator, and a large basket containing all the utensils she needed. There were also a few pots and pans scattered about the dark-blue counters, with grease stuck in them. Drinking in her surroundings, Mabel smiled at the smaller decorative flourishes she had put in, such as small birds painted on the wall, some saying a few things. She then realized how realistic they looked, even next to the silly sayings.

"You like them? I painted those myself." Pacifica said, her back turned to the brunette as she wandered to the kitchen.

Mabel looked up from inspecting the small paintings. Pacifica had returned with two small plastic cups, filled with water. She then sat on the sofa, and motioned for her to sit next to her. Mabel hesitantly sat next to her, and looked at the water for a moment, wondering how she was supposed to drink it with her disguise on. Pacifica then gave her a curious look.

"Hey, why're you wearing that stuff? Isn't uncomfortable?" She leaned forward a bit, about to remove it if she didn't answer. The 27 year-old reacted quickly though, and lied;

"I have a few scars, I'd rather not take these off, please." The blonde shrunk away, with a look of regret.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. You asked first. Some people just take it off without asking."

"Oh..." She trailed off awkwardly, but then stood up.

"Hey, wanna come to my room?"

Mabel nodded, smiling under the scarf. Pacifica lead her down a small hallway with a few more paintings on the walls, but most were unfinished. She opened a Mahogany door on the right side of the hall. With a smile, she opened the door. Peeking in, Mabel gasped. Her whole room was a cluttered mess, with paintings and sketches littered throughout the room. The ceiling and walls were all covered with beautiful paintings, all of them being somehow connected. A man played a saxophone with a few cats at his heels while a car was passing by with a few teenagers inside. Past the car was a cloud staring sadly down at a bird, that was in a tree in a forest with a few bobcats clawing at it. A park ranger was only a few feet away, with a child behind him. Deeper in the forest was a small circle of fairies circled around a man who was on his knees. Next to the man was a scroll with unreadable words. The painting stopped there, but that had taken up most of the space on the walls and half the ceiling. The painting was so detailed, it was hard to comprehend it had been painted, and not photographed. Pacifica jumped over a pile of a few sketches, and went to her closet. Searching through it for a moment, she shouted;

"Aha!"

A moment later, she pulled out an apron that had an assortment of colors on it. It was incredible how many colors were on it. Tying it behind her back, she felt around in the pocket for a few moment. She then pulled out a cup of black paint and a paint brush. With furious determination, she stood on her bed, and then crouched down, starting to paint on the headboard. After a few moments, she turned back towards Mabel, with a cheeky grin. Without a moment of hesitation, she leaned forward to see that the blonde had painted her own name on the headboard, with a few birds and flowers painted right next to it. They all seemed so life-like, and she let her fingers brush against a bird with copper wings and a beautiful rich brown head. It seemed to stare back at her with deep intrigue. Smiling, she turned back to Pacifica.

"It's wonderful." She quietly breathed.

Pacifica gave a smile, turning to the headboard again. They shared a silent moment, both staring at the beautiful painting. Mabel turned back to Pacifica with a shy smile. Though the blonde couldn't see it, she could guess her expression. The woman turned to her other paintings and sketches littered throughout the room. Walking over to one, she gently picked it up, and stared at it with a few tears in her eyes before setting it back down into the messy pile. Mabel looked at her curiously before Pacifica walked out of the room. The brunette followed her out. She didn't look at the picture the blonde had drawn, but fi she did, she would have felt a touch of sadness.

The picture was one of a younger Mabel and Pacifica chatting with smiles on their faces.

Pacifica sat out in the living room once more, and Mabel sat next to her. They chatted for a while, and Mabel found out she had been working on the painting in her room for about two years. She said she was halfway done with it, and was going to add much more to it. Mabel told her several things about herself, most of them being true, or the words were just twisted around so they weren't true, but they weren't lies either. After about an hour, the brunette finally asked;

"So, do you have any family?" The blonde's smile faded.

"Well, not really. Once I turned twenty, my parents offered to give me their corporation in their failing health. But, once they passed away, I didn't know what to do, and I ran their company into the ground. I lost all their money. We filed bankruptcy five years ago. For a long time, I was in a rut, and I came into a depression. I didn't talk to anyone for quite a while, and my "friends" had deserted me. But I eventually recovered, and now I'm living here. To be honest, I love this quiet simple life more than the ritzy stylish one I was living with my parents. It's much more comfortable this way, and there's no pressure at all. It's just refreshing." She then let out a small sigh of contentment, and asked;

"Do you have any family?" Felling tears well in her eyes at this, she didn't respond. Seeing she was on the verge of crying the blonde gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I just, it's-" She took a deep breath. "It's complicated." Looking out the small window nearby, she saw the sun was close to setting.

"I think I should be heading home now." Pacifica nodded, and she drove her home. They were quiet for the ride, and when the brunette left the car, she turned back to her.

"Hey, I just wanna tell you, I had a good time! Maybe we can hang out another time soon!" Smiling, Pacifica called back;

"Of course! I'll see you later, Gen!"

She waved goodbye, and then drove away. With a good feeling, Mabel walked back into the shack. Today, she had just made a wonderful friend. As she laid down on the couch, she felt a cold feeling sweep over her as she fell asleep.

She had no idea what she was getting her into.

* * *

A/N: So they're friends! Wonderful! Sorry for the short author's note, but I have to leave soon, so please remember to review!


	9. The road to a nightmare

A/N: Ugh, I've recently come down with a fever. BEIBER FEVER! Ha, just kidding. But seriously, the flu is passing around my school and family, but I haven't caught it. I really hope I don't catch it at all, because I rarely ever get sick, but when I do, it hits me like a train, and everything hurts. I really hope you guys are feeling well, because if you're like me, you know getting sick is the worst. So, I hope you don't get sick, and if you are sick, I hope you feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Shaking her head, the woman opened her eyes. Everything around her was blurry. As her vision cleared, she found everything around her was lifeless and gray. Mabel's eyes widened as she realized where she was. Looking around carefully, she tried see if she could find _him._ Seeing no one was around, she felt much calmer. She decided to wander about, looking around. She found her home in Piedmont, and saw that the house was empty. She came inside, and found that there was a long staircase leading to a door. Looking at the ceiling, she saw there were several boxes labeled with things of hers, such as her hopes, fears, and memories. It was a similar lay-out of Stan's mind from so long ago. Shrugging off her curious feeling, she left the house. She wasn't ready to look through those things just yet. As she looked to the door, she found it had disappeared. Her eyes widening, Mabel banged against the closed up wall where the door had been. Then she tried to imagine it appearing, but that didn't work either. Suddenly, she heard his familiar voice;

"You can't leave until you look through your memories."

"Why the Hell should I do that?!"

She didn't hear a response, only him giggling like a little kid. Groaning, Mabel wanted to protest against his actions, but then decided to go along with it. Wandering back down the stairs hesitantly, she placed her hand on the railing. When she reached the bottom, she stood in front of the door that read _Mabel's Memories._ The door seemed grayer than all the others, and it looked like it would fade away from existence if she passed through it. Taking a deep breath, she passed through it, seeing screens that displayed all of her memories. She walked down a seemingly endless hallway until she came across some more unpleasant memories from her time in prison. Mabel stopped at a door, and opened it. Her eyes widened. She wanted to slam the door shut, but found herself frozen in place, she struggled against his hold, to no avail. She watched in horror as the events that changed her life unfolded before her eyes once more.

_"Dipper! No, no, no, oh my God! Please be ok!" Mabel held her brother's limp body in her arms, her saddened gaze meeting his lifeless one. _

_"Hey! What the Hell is- oh my God." Stan stared at her in shock, he looking up with tears in her eyes._

_"Mabel, what did you do?! Get away from him!"_

Watching her younger self in this state hurt. She wasn't ready for what happened next. She wanted more than anything to rush in there as she was handcuffed, begging for them to hear her side of the story. But no one would have listened to her anyways. Who would believe her? Tears welled in her eyes as she was forced to watch the memory over and over, as _he_ laughed in her ear, enjoying her discomfort, all the while the memory played again and again. It tore at her conscience to see it happen once more, she tried to look away, but found she could not. Tears trailed down her face slowly. Every time her brother was shot in the memory she let out a sob. Why did he have to rub it in that she was never going to see him again? Why did he have to torment her so? Why did he feel it was necessary to replay her heinous actions in front of her? She had nightmares about it every night, why did he think it was fun to see her pain and emotions bubbling out of her? It hurt, it hurt so much to see her brother fall to the ground with him bleeding from his right eye. And as her twelve year-old self screamed for him, and shook him as if trying to wake him up, her heart broke all over again.

"Please," She pleaded, _"Stop! Stop it!" _

Feeling the restricting hold on her disappear, she fell to her knees, and started bawling. Her sobs echoed through the space she was in, and she wiped her tears away, taking deep shaky breaths. Her body shuddered, and she breathed heavily. Turning back to the door, she slammed it shut, and slumped down against the door. She looked off to the side helplessly as he appeared next to her. Glaring at him, Mabel turned away from the brunette.

"Aw, now come on. Since you've seen it so many times, shouldn't you be used to it? It shouldn't shock you anymore. You shouldn't be shocked at what you did to me."

Sighing, the woman replied;

_"You aren't him. You aren't. Go away. You're not Dipper. You never will be."_

He simply shrugged at this, and floated so he was in front of her. With a softened expression, he pouted. She looked at him with loathing for a moment, before she broke down, and started to cry again. As she sobbed, he pulled her into a hug, gently patting her back. What surprised him was that she hugged _back. _He comforted her, saying things like; "There, there." or "It's ok, Mabel." She looked up at him, before burying her head into his shoulder once more. She grasped his shirt tightly, trying to calm down a bit. After a few more moments, she adjusted her position, now lying her head against his shoulder. She was no longer crying, only sniffling occasionally. He patted her head affectionately, and they sighed simultaneously.

"I miss Dipper. I wish he would come back. I just want to talk to him again." Mabel remarked. The man looked at her curiously.

"But, I'm right here. Do you really think I'm not him?" He asked, with a saddened expression. She closed her eyes for a few moments, before opening them and standing up. She glared at him, scowling.

"Of course, I would believe _you _to be him. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I'm not an airhead, you know. I'm not twelve."

He scowled, and stood up also, advancing towards her menacingly. She backed up a bit, before she stood in place, not moving to hold her ground. But as he stood in front of her, he shoved her back. Her back hit the wall, and she groaned slightly. He came forward, standing right in front of her. Gulping, her angry glare met his as he kept her pressed against the wall.

_"You really think that I haven't noticed yet? You never thought that I noticed what happened to you in prison? You have no fucking idea how long I've waited for you to come back, you bitch." _He growled angrily.

She shrunk away at this slightly, and he gripped her shoulders hard, still glaring. A moment later, though, everything started to fizz out like static.

"Fuck," He muttered.

Before she could do anything else, everything became white, and vanished around her. He turned to her one last time, and scowled. Leaning toward her, he whispered;

"Enjoy the time you have, Mabel. Enjoy it while you can. Because from now on, _I'm not holding back."_

Then, she woke up screaming.

* * *

A/N: Two updates in one week? I must be eating the souls of my enemies, because that's impossible! But one day... I just felt like being extra nice, cause I just finished finals for the trimester! Hell yeah! Whoo! I'm just happy I don't have to worry about tests for another 12 weeks! Anyway, I hope you guys have a good weekend, and please review!


	10. The road to a realization

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, some stuff is going on, and now I don't have constant access to a computer, so updates will probably take a bit longer to get up. But that won't deter me! Without further ado, the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Sweeping the floor of the gift-shop, Mabel looked around anxiously. It had been three months since _he _had shown up in her dream. What he'd said had quite an effect on her, but he hadn't shown up since. It worried her deeply, and she was just dreading for the moment he would pop up and kill her, or condemn her to eternal damnation. She would prefer death, then at least she wouldn't have to suffer knowing he had gotten the better of her, and Mabel would never be able to reverse what he'd done. It would hurt much more, and in the end she just wanted to go through the least amount of suffering possible. But, where was he now? He hadn't even left a vague note or whispered to her when she least expected it. It was strange, like he had given up on tormenting her, and had decided to leave her be. Mabel had expected within the week he had done that he would get her on the spot. Nothing had happened. Nothing at all. To her, it was terrifying to just wait, and wait and wait.

But in that first month where nothing had happened to her, she had become better friends with Pacifica, learning she was aspiring to have an art gallery at the end of the year. She had invited Mabel ahead of time, and was busier than ever, painting and sketching at least eight hours a day. These bursts of "artistic booming"-as Pacifica put it-were rather taxing on the blonde's health. As she focused on one painting for a rather long while, she would not eat, drink, or rest, in fear of losing her mojo. This concerned the brunette when this happened for almost three weeks in a row. She had told Pacifica to rest for at least a week so she wouldn't collapse herself and faint from this intense work. The blonde begrudgingly agreed, but promised only a week of rest, claiming she would kill Mabel if these breaks set her back too much. The twenty-seven year-old simply agreed to this, and promised to spend that week with her.

Things around the Shack weren't too bad either, in fact, it seemed to be getting better with her working there with Soos. It could be exhausting at times when she had to work double shifts and overtime, but it was worth it to be safe, or at least, feel safe. With_him _invading her boundaries and most likely breaking their agreement about her 'curfew', it was nerve-wracking to be alone in the shack. But she somehow managed, and she had noticed, oddly enough, her reflection had been talking to her less and less lately, which slightly worried her. Was _he_ slowly killing her? Or maybe her reflection was developing an independent personality with her own thoughts and actions, just waiting for her to look in a real mirror so she could drag her inside and take her place forever. She had quickly dismissed the thought. If her reflection were out to get her, she would've known. It just sounded like a silly story someone would make up. They shared the same mind, Mabel would be able tell if something was off. At least, she hoped she would. _  
_

Mabel and Stan had gotten to be a bit more acquainted, and would often spend their evenings together in quiet peace. He would usually make her some tea, and they would silently enjoy their drinks. In these moments, Mabel was so tempted to do something other than just sit and stare ahead like an idiot. She would've preferred to be talking with Stan about the dumbest tourist that had thought the Bottomless Pit wasn't really bottomless even if they fell into it, or perhaps about her experiences in prison. She wanted to tell someone about it, but the words never escaped her mouth, she only stuttered on until she quietly continued in silence around him. It was relaxing, but so boring. Part of her was just so itching for something to happen, though she mostly ignored these thoughts. It wouldn't do her any good to impulsively run out after dark to the middle of the woods and wait for him to come and then run as fast as she could, giggling like a maniac as she tripped, he caught her, and blood slowly trailed on and on until she was no more. Then what he did with her body-

She shuddered at the thought. It was just too risky, even if she didn't want to feel caged up like she had been in prison, like she was just an animal with no way to escape the disturbed cage of her mind and limits. And ever night, his laugh had haunted her as the memories played on repeat in her head, over and over until she cried herself to sleep. It was her only sanctuary from her continual decent into what she hoped wasn't insanity, but she was already insane wasn't she? Why did she always feel like one thing could make her change from battered and bruised to a Hell raging demon? It didn't make sense. Not to mention she was constantly keeping up her disguise, which she wanted to drop, but then Mabel would remind herself; "Would I rather live or die?" Though she usually tossed and turned about this decision. It was so tiring to keep it up. But she needed to do this for Dipper! But would Dipper want her hiding behind a mask and never truly gain forgiveness? These conflicts in her mind usually ended up with her screaming and breaking something, whether it be the broom she'd be holding, the book she'd be reading, or the plate she'd be carrying. It was a chore to glue these things back together, if it was possible to. She eventually learned to control these rages for the most part, and would later take it out on something else. But with Mabel constantly battling these conflicts, keeping up a disguise, working just so she wouldn't be thrown onto the streets, and dealing with going to the old pine tree every day to continually not get a response from her beloved brother, it was a surprise she hadn't had a breakdown sooner.

Keyword: Sooner.

Now she had locked herself in the bathroom, and was sobbing hysterically. Mabel had been working just fine and just closed up shop when she realized what she had been doing for the past three moths. Because of the stress building up inside of her, she had immediately broken down, and couldn't bear standing there. She wasn't ready for the full on realization. It hurt like Hell, and Mabel felt like this was the only thing her life would be. Her family either hated her, or was dead or close to death, her only friends didn't even know who she really was, there was someone who was out to get her with an intent to kill her, and the only thing keeping her sane was the thought of gaining forgiveness. But it would be impossible. Unachievable. She was just... Ridiculous, stupid, terrible, bad, heinous, unredeemed.

Unredeemed.

Taking another shuddering breath, she sobbed again.

There would never be a chance for her to redeem herself.

She had the chance to take the road to redemption, but had ignored it, and now she was paying for it.

Now, she truly felt alone. No one knew who she really was. Hell, even she didn't know who she was. It wasn't possible for her to be Mabel Pines, was it? No. It was impossible for her to be that once innocent little girl. It was obvious to her now, she was never really Mabel Pines, was she? She was just an insane, delusional psycho who had killed a boy she never truly knew for no good reason. H_e _was probably just her mind giving her something to blame her actions on. He wasn't real. She had probably threatened Stan to let her stay there, and her mind gave a warped telling of it. No one loved her. She wasn't to be trusted. It was her time to go. It was her time to leave. With shaking hands, she reached for the cabinet above the sink. Opening it, she pulled out one of the razors Stan kept to shave himself. She briefly glanced at her covered wrist. She quickly rolled the sleeve to her elbow, her pale arm revealed to her. With her eyes closed, she felt the hand holding the razor slowly hover over the wrist, slowly inching toward the sensitive spot.

All of a sudden, she heard an insistent banging on the door, and Stan shouting, asking her if she was ok. The brunette paused with the razor on her wrist, but not pushing hard enough to draw blood. With tears reappearing in her eyes, she let out a small sigh. With the tears being wiped away, she put the razor back in the cabinet. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it if she'd have to see the hurt on Stan's face. She could never forgive herself. Then there'd be two things she'd have to redeem herself from. She unlocked the door, and was met by Stan scolding her about how he was worried about her. With relief, she promised she'd never do it again, and he sighed, giving her a hug and pat on the back. Mabel returned the hug, and wandered downstairs. She looked at the couch with slight loathing. After sleeping on it for three months, her back felt like shit. She wanted to sleep somewhere else, and Mabel looked up at the ceiling. With a furrowed brow, she walked back up the stairs, and cautiously opened the door to her room. The hinges creaked and moaned as it swung open, with light from the hallway seeping in. She reached for the light switch on the wall, and it flickered for a moment, before dimly lighting the room.

Everything was as it was the last time Mabel saw it. She walked toward the bed, and picked up the blanket off of it. She shook it wildly, and the dust on it came off, making her cough as it floated through the air. Glancing back at the bed, she laid down on it, curling up. Sighing contentedly, she soon fell asleep, breathing quietly, as he appeared in the room. With a scowl, he glared at the young woman sleeping so nicely, as if her peacefulness was mocking him. He took a few steps toward her without a sound, and brushed aide a bit of her hair, revealing more of her face. Mabel only breathed quietly, and curled up more. He felt his throat close up, seeing her like this. She looked so lovely-

He snapped out of this thought. That was just disgusting. Why had he even thought that?! Ugh. He only shook his head at this, and glared at her longer. He didn't wait three whole fucking months just for her to back out on her demise. He was sure, absolutely fucking sure, that he had her cornered. He was sure he wouldn't have thought those thoughts about her when he wasn't near her, he was sure that he could've gotten rid of her today.

But he didn't.

With a growl, he leaned toward her. She only remained sleeping, and he sighed. He couldn't do it himself. At least not at the moment. He glanced at her form in the sheets. There was enough room for one more... He shook his head. Now was not the time for that. But as he stared longer, he felt the temptation was too strong. He gave into his urge, and gently lifted the sheet off of her so he'd be able to get under it, too. He swiftly laid down, without a sound or a disturbance. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and she only curled up more at this. He pulled her a bit closer to him, and enjoyed this quiet moment. Closing his eyes, he snapped his fingers, and the light above them flicked off.

* * *

A/N: So, is _he_ Dipper? Bill? Manly Dan? ...Wait, who said that?! Toby, was that you?! Ugh, Toby... Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you're all seriously creeped out at _his_ actions for this chapter. If it's Dipper, that's really, really creepy. If it's Bill, that's also really, really creepy. If it's Manly Dan- That makes literally no sense. *shudders* Ugh. Anyways, thank you for reading, and please review! But not you, Toby. Not you.


	11. The road to an awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

With a restless night of sleep, the brunette groaned. She dreamed she had kicked and struggled against something that was holding her. It was a dark and unrecognizable shape, but as she woke up, she felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Mabel realized she felt something strange, like someone was in the bed with her. After moving around to ignore the feeling, she found there really_was _someone in the bed with her. Panicking, she threw the blanket off of herself, and jumped out of bed. When she turned around, she expected to see the intruder panicking and racing about. She was surprised when no one was there. Breathing heavily, she calmed herself down. It was probably just her event from last night must have really shaken her up. Sighing to herself, she placed the sheet back on the bed, and sat on it, surveying the room. It was a dusty nightmare, not a single one of her things wasn't covered in dust. Wrinkling her nose, she brushed some of the dust off the ground beneath her. She groaned upon finding it was thickly caked on, with at least two inches of dust covering the floor. Deciding to clean the room the best she could, she got a broom from the closet in the room, and started sweeping.

The dust was easy enough to sweep up, and soon enough she had swept the entire floor,with the exception of under the bed. She wiped some of the dust off the window in their room, which reminded her of the man. Brushing away the thought like she brushed away the dust, Mabel continued cleaning. After she had finished taking the sheets from the bed to be washed, the woman looked at the mattress. It was extremely dirty, and smelled funny. Leaning down, she sniffed it, and the mattress smelled like... Well, she couldn't quite describe it, but the smell was so familiar, she knew she had smelled it before. Shrugging it off, Mabel began to clean the mattress also, and by noon, she had the room clean. Mabel smiled at her handy work, and then remembered the shift she was supposed to work. Her eyes widening, She threw on her disguise, and rushed downstairs with worry. As she rushed into the gift-shop, she shouted;

"I'm sorry! I was just cleaning the room upstairs and lost track of time! Please don't fire me!"

When Mabel heard no reaction, she looked around carefully. No one was in the gift-shop. A bit startled by this, she wandered into the living room, where Soos and Stan were, watching something. They looked up to see her, and Soos uttered a;

"'Sup, dawg?" She gave a confused look, so he explained after turning back to the T.V.

"We're having a day off, it's raining pretty bad outside, so customers probably won't show up. Plus, from what Stan told me, you need a break, Gen."

He patted the spot next to him, offering her to sit down. With a small breath of relief, she sat down, and found they were watching Loinclothiclese: Revenge of the Midriff'. They were halfway through the movie, and Loinclothiclese was ready to kill the cyclops. She broke into a nervous sweat from the stop-motion figures, and squirmed uncomfortably. Noticing this and remembering her fear of the models, he quickly paused the movie, and turned to Mabel. She looked up, surprised he had paused it.

"Hey, do you want to grab us some soda's or something?"

Taking this as a hint to leave, she nodded, and left the room, and Stan played the movie once she was gone. Soos looked confused as he thought they were going to wait for her, but soon shrugged it off as the movie kept playing.

* * *

As soon as Mabel left the room, she let out a relieved sigh. Looking outside the kitchen window, she found the rain was pouring outside, so much so that it seemed to rattle the window. Shivering slightly, Mabel turned back to the refrigerator, opened it, and picked out three cans. She pulled out a sharpie from one of the nearby drawers, and wrote a small note, taping it to Stan's can. A moment later, she tossed them the soda, and walked back upstairs. She picked out the things she had been bringing to the tree for the past months, and took the only umbrella they had, put on her raincoat, and made her way to the door.

"Hey, M-Gen, where are you going?" Stan asked. She ignored him, and left the shack, carefully. The rain was truly fierce, and the wind whipped the rain at Mabel, proving the umbrella to be almost completely useless. She shivered from the cold, piercing rain, trying to make her way up the cliff-side without getting hurt. After a few minutes, the umbrella slipped from her grip, and tumbled over the side before she could grab onto it.

Gasping at this, Mabel rushed to peer over the edge, and saw it fall to the forest below. With a scowl, she continued on, thinking if she went in the forest she would be lost until nightfall, and _he_ would catch her. He was probably responsible for the gust of wind that made her lose it. Deciding not to give him the satisfaction of making her turn back, she finally got to the top, finding the old pine tree's branches were fanned out more than usual, as if to make a small roof. With a small smile, she rushed under the tree, seeking temporary shelter, which really did keep her from getting any wetter than she already she was. Wringing out some of the water in her hair, Mabel sighed as she leaned against the bark of the tree for a moment before kneeling down, and setting down the vase, lighting the candles, and a new envelope. Setting it against the tree, she sighed.

Mabel clasped her hands together as if to pray, and whispered;

"Dipper, _please_, I _know_ you're there, I _know_ you can hear me. So _please_ just answer! It's been over fifteen years, I need to hear from you, I need you to hear me! Please, I just want-"

Her pleading was cut off by a familiar voice in her head. Her eyes widened at hearing this voice, she couldn't believe it was him! Her eyes becoming clouded with tears at his words, she felt like she might faint. To hear him after all this time, she couldn't describe her feelings. Wiping away her tears, she let out an echoing sob, crying harder as the rain increased. Mabel cried, for how long, she didn't know. But when she eventually left the tree, the rain had almost completely stopped, now coming down at a light sprinkle. She trudged home, feeling hollow and empty. She didn't really look up as she ran into someone. She glanced up, and then tensed up, seeing it was Wendy. The red-head narrowed her eyes at her immediately, and glared at Mabel as the brunette apologized for running into her. Wendy was rather curious about what she was doing out, almost soaking wet. She decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"So, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be working at the shack?"

"No, we have a day off, so I went out for a walk."

"You went for a walk when it raining?" Skepticism dripped from her voice.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Wait, I mean, um, no! No, I mean, um..." She trailed off, as Wendy glared at her suspiciously.

"'Um' what? What are you hiding?"

"W-what? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Says the suspicious woman who's never shown her face. Who are you?"

Wendy reached out to tear off her disguise, and in that moment, Mabel panicked. As the red-head moved her arm to grab it, Mabel grabbed her arm, and threw Wendy over with all her strength onto her back. As Wendy lay in the mud, stunned by this move, Mabel gasped, and reached to help her up.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, let me help y-"

"NO! Get away from me, you bitch!" She screeched, and scooted away from her with her now sprained arm.

Wendy winced, it hurt like Hell. She glared fiercely at the brunette. Mabel shrunk back a bit, staring nervously as the thirty year-old grunted, getting up by herself. As she stared at Mabel a while longer, something in her brain clicked. The disguise, the woman avoiding her, the fact she hadn't seen Mabel even after she had just shown up... She suddenly screamed, and jumped at Mabel, ferociously attacking her. Wendy ripped out handfuls of her hair out, scratched at her stomach, and slapped her so that red marks were forming on her cheeks. Mabel wanted to fight back, but could never get a punch in between Wendy's hits.

Finally, she punched Mabel hard enough to knock off the scarf and glasses, and she fell to the ground. Wendy's eyes widened, she was right! It was Mabel. Mabel scrambled to grab at her disguise, but the red-head threw the scarf into the mud, and broke the glasses in half. Gulping, the brunette was grabbed by the collar roughly, as Wendy growled to her;

"You. Fucking. Whore. You had the fucking nerve to stay in Gravity Falls even after what happened, and you don't even fucking care, do you?! Mabel Pines, I will say this once, and only once;

I'm literally going to kill you."

Mabel's eyes widened, but before she could protest, Wendy slammed her forehead against her knee hard enough for her to lose consciousness. A large bruise now formed on her forehead as the red-head dragged her body in the mud into the woods. Wendy dragged her by the arm, not caring for her state as her head hit rocks and twigs. Finally, she found a small creek that lead into a river a few miles down. Lifting Mabel's body up, she carelessly tossed her in, watching to make sure she was pulled down the creek. As Mabel was dragged by the flow of the water, Wendy smiled in satisfaction. She would drown if she stayed unconscious, or if she woke up it would be most likely impossible for her to get back to Gravity Falls.

Wendy continued on her merry way, not noticing a strange shadow start to follow her...


	12. The road to several deaths

A/N: Sorry this took longer to update, I've barely gotten the chance to type, but I hope I can update more things during winter break. Speaking of which, if I don't update on Christmas, I wanna say, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

The redhead walked home, feeling accomplished with what she had done. Mabel was gone, and she wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. Opening the door to her house, Wendy closed it behind her, unaware the shadow had followed her carefully inside. Walking up the stairs, the woman retired to her bedroom, flipping on the light. She sighed, lying down on the bed, and began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. The shadow lurked nearby, seething with anger at how she was relaxed from doing such a heinous crime. As it floated towards her, it felt its anger building up. Stalking closer to her now, it placed its hands on her shoulders, shaking her wildly to wake her up. Wendy awoke with a start, and screamed as she found the figure above her with a terrifying scowl that made her blood curdle at the sight of it. She screamed louder and louder, trying to shove it off of her, but it bellowed in a raspy voice;

_"You killed Mabel!"_

With tears streaming down her face, Wendy tried to deny, but it only shook her harder.

_"You killed her in cold blood!"_

"N-no, I-I didn't mean to-"

_"She's my SISTER, WENDY."_

Her eyes widened at this.

"D-Dipper?!" She exclaimed.

The shadow stopped shaking her for a moment. It pulled her closer, and glared at her with venom and hate dripping out of its mind into hers. Wendy shivered as the shadow whispered;

_"You better fucking believe it, Wendy."_

That was the last thing the redhead heard before she screamed, and life escaped her body.

* * *

Stan glanced at the note on his can.

_B back soon. Going to 'cifica's for art session. Said she needs help w/ painting_

_love, Mabel_

Sighing, he watched the movie with boredom while Soos was totally involved, even though he had seen the movie many times before. As the movie dragged on, the old man glanced at the clock. It was almost five. He almost jumped up, how long had she been gone? The rain looked like it was starting to let up a bit, but it was still pouring. Beginning to become nervous with how long she had been gone, he set out to look for her. Soos looked confused when he stood up and grabbed his coat and headed to the door.

"Hey, Stan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Gen."

"Why? I'm sure she's safe."

"No, I wanna try and find her."

"Stan, at least take the pills."

"No."

Soos seemed taken aback by his response.

"Stan, take the pills. You're not yourself."

"Something about this response made Stan snap, as he shouted;

"Soos, I'm done with those pills! I don't want to live longer if I'm just going to sit around. I want to find Gen!"

Soos took on a an unfamiliar expression. It was an angry glare. Stan ignored this unnerving sight though, and continued to head to the door. Soos suddenly ran in front of the door. Stan glared at him.

"Soos, move out of the way!" The old man ordered angrily.

He didn't move.

"No."

Stan's eyes widened. The man-child suddenly grabbed Stan firmly by the shoulders and dragged him to the kitchen. He slammed open one of the cupboard doors, pulling out the whole bottle of pills. Stan struggled to get out out of his grasp, but he was roughly pushed into one of the chairs. Tears appeared in Soos' eyes as he opened the bottle with shaking hands. Taking out a handful of the pills, he turned back to Stan, and whispered;

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?!" Stan screamed, but was cut off as Soos force-fed him all the pills in his hand.

He choked and gagged for a moment as the man-child helped him swallow. His eyes glazed over a moment and his rolled to the side limply. Soos started bawling now, holding Stan's hand tightly. Now, he knew Stan wouldn't die of old age, he would most likely die from the pills if he didn't pull through. This was probably something he would regret, but for now he decided it would be best if he left. He placed the half-empty bottle in Stan's limp hand, in case someone came by.

Sighing, he turned off the lights, and locked the door as he left.

* * *

_Three days later_

* * *

Drifting down the river, Mabel's body wasn't moving. She was face down in the water, still floating. _He _watched on with slight disappointment, and tsk-tsked. He approached her body,floating above her, and started to gently steer it towards the shore. While he sat next to her unconscious body, he over-looked the river's flow. It seemed to be nothing more than choppy waves as one overlapped another. The one that overlapped another would soon be overcome by another. He smirked. That was just the way human's worked. The woman next to him stirred, and he disappeared. As Mabel coughed up water violently, she gasped for air, looking at her surroundings.

Mabel was near a small town, one that was probably far away from Gravity Falls. She stood up, staggering for a moment as she vomited. Shaking from the cold, she wondered how she had gotten to where she was. Did someone find her and take her to shore? How long had she been floating on the river? Where was her rescuer? She shivered once more. Maybe that didn't matter. What mattered was getting back to Gravity Falls.

Mabel followed the river upstream on a small path, feeling a quietness come over her. Her head was pounding, her legs were shaking, and she felt freezing. She knew she was sick. But as she ignored her queasiness, she continued on her way. Mabel felt she was going to faint any moment. But she pulled through, not giving in. After several days of no sleep or treatment for her sickness, she began to dry-heave. There was nothing to vomit though, as she hadn't eaten anything for the past few days. Mabel still persisted. Finally, after walking for a week, she had come to the edge of the town. Relief swept through her, and she eagerly staggered forward before she fell to her knees and began to dry-heave again. Mabel saw a person come towards her as her vision began to fade into darkness.

The familiar voice called;

"Mabel?! Mabel, oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!"

Mabel recognized her voice, smiling slightly as unconsciousness overtook her body.

_"Mabel, hang in there!_

* * *

A/N: Ah, 'tis the season to give... Really insane cliffhangers. Thank you for all bearing with me. Everything caught up to me these past few weeks and I didn't have time to type. But, I'm so glad you all waited just so I could dump this on you for the holidays! Again, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa!


	13. The road to recovery

A/N: Happy new year's eve! *throws confetti and blows party kazoo* I resolved to try and update more. I also resolved to be more kind to my readers with these chapters. Good thing no one ever keeps their resolutions, right? Hahaha! I'll see you next year! I hope you have a happy new year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

When Mabel awoke, she was aware of insanely bright lights flashing in her vision. Recoiling from the pain it brought her eyes, she squeezed them shut, groaning. The ground beneath her felt soft, like cotton sheets. She smelled chemicals and medicine in the room, and a heard faint beeping sound. Adjusting her position, she winced as she felt her joints were sore. Still, she moved, and sat up. Mabel stayed in this position with her eyes squeezed shut. It hurt to move. All of a sudden, she was aware of the sound of a door opening, and someone moving a chair closer to her. There was a sigh, and Mabel heard a familiar voice begin speaking to her.

"Mabel? Hi, Pacifica again. I came by again to check on you, and the doctors said you would be waking up any day now. I'm looking forward to when you do, and I want to talk to you about some important things, regarding what happened when we were twelve. You know I was going to talk to you the last you were here, the day you-"

She paused nervously, taking a breath.

"I mean, um, well, I just can't wait to talk to you again. It's been fifteen years, after all. I wanted to try and talk to you sooner, but I guess I was just afraid. I shouldn't have been, but as usual, I was a coward. I should've stuck around, maybe offered support. But I felt it'd be too out of place, like you'd correct me for being kind to you."

Mabel heard her laugh bitterly and sniffle.

"I was acting like a total bitch, and I guess that payed back later."

Mabel wanted to reach out to her and comfort the blonde, but her body was so sore she couldn't move without feeling like she was tearing a muscle. She heard Pacifica stand up, and sniffle again. Mabel could barely comprehend what she was hearing. Pacifica was crying over her? As the brunette heard more of her sniffles and small sobs, she could confirm this. Pacifica suddenly stood up, and set something down next to Mabel's bed.

"God, I'm such a crybaby. Can't even visit someone who probably hates me without tearing up. I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger around you, Mabel... I should just leave while I still have my dignity..."

Mabel screamed internally, desperately trying to move her body to keep her from leaving. She quietly uttered something so small and insignificant, that it surprised her when Pacifica heard it.

"W-wait... Stay... Pacifica..."

The blonde gasped, and immediately rushed over to her.

"M-Mabel, did y-you just say something?"

"Y-Yeah... Don't... l-leave, Paci... fica..."

She could hear the woman sob, and wipe away her tears.

"Mabel, I didn't think you'd w-wake up! I'm so glad we have the chance to talk now..."

"Y-yeah, w-what i-is it?"

"I... I wanted to tell you that I missed you. Ever since we made up after that weird encounter with those little golf ball people, I wanted to try and talk to you more. But I still felt pressured to meet my parent's standards. It was hard for me, but I didn't think much of it at the time. When it was your last day here, I wanted to give you this, but that was when... Here, just take it."

Pacifica handed Mabel the thing she had set next to her bed. Mabel's eyes opened up a sliver, finding something blurry on her bed. Mabel tried to sit up, but felt her muscles straining and almost felt like popping. With this realization, she let out a screech of pain which tortured her throat. Tears emerged, and she was helpless as they rolled down her cheeks. Pacifica gasped, and immediately ran to the sink in the room, taking a paper cup off of a stack and filling it with water. She edged over to Mabel who was struggling to sit up. The blonde gently moved her herself, and tipped the cup to meet her lips. Mabel swallowed, and it hurt. It hurt like hell. She also spat the water out, but Pacifica helped her swallow it. Mabel glanced up at her pleadingly, her eyes asking;

"What am I sick with?"

Pacifica was heart-broken to see her friend like this; she didn't deserve to feel this awful, even after what she had done, right? She still felt like it'd be nice to be friends with Mabel. She began to answer her.

"Well, the doctor says you have-"

She was interrupted by the door opening and the doctor coming in. Pacifica turned to see him, slightly surprised he had come in. Once Mabel saw him though, she was terrified. It was _him. _He noticed her discomfort, and smirked, eyeing her eagerly. The brunette knew he would do something to her the moment Pacifica left. Mabel began screaming, ignoring the searing pain in her throat. Pacifica looked startled, and he only smiled at her feeble attempt to stay safe.

"Ah, Pacifica, was it? I'm sorry, but you'll need to leave the room for a moment. I need to calm her down..." His eyes gleamed dangerously, and her voice gave out; she couldn't scream anymore.

As Pacifica left the room, Mabel felt the feeling of dread in her stomach pool up, making her tense. His grin grew wider, and he chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry, this'll only take a moment."

Her eyes widened. If he wanted to, he would be able to do anything to her and she couldn't do anything about it. She was too sore to run, she couldn't defend herself, she couldn't call for help. She was stuck.

She was trapped.

And as he neared her with a malicious grin, she felt terrified. Mabel sobbed silently, waiting, unable to do anything else. Finally he stood next to her, holding something behind his back.

"Open your mouth." He commanded.

Mabel shook her head weakly, trying to resist, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to do much. He smirked, trying to coax her to face him.

"Oh, come now, I just have something for you to eat. They're pills, they'll help you feel better." He cooed softly, as though she were a child who could be easily persuaded.

He was instead met with a glare, and Mabel kept her mouth shut tightly. His friendly exterior immediately darkened, and before she was even aware of what was happening, she felt him pin her to the bed, and he was on top of her. Mabel realized she was frozen in place and couldn't move even the tiniest part of her. He held a bright green pill in his left hand, and was trying to force it into her mouth. She kept rejecting it though, which lead to him forcing her mouth open. It stayed open, much to her horror.

_"Take the damn pill, you bitch."_ He growled, and forced it into her mouth.

She immediately wanted to throw it up, but felt herself swallowing against her will. It tasted awful, like raw fish mixed with olive oil and molasses. Once it passed through her throat, she began coughing and hacking uncontrollably. He got off of her, and watched his handy work with satisfaction. She twitched around violently for a few more moments before she finally stopped moving altogether. He smirked. It would be most satisfying to see her face once she woke up. Now, though, it was good enough to see her almost lifeless form shudder in the hospital bed now.

He came closer to her for a moment, and smiled. He then leaned forward and laid a small kiss on her forehead before he left the room. When he met Pacifica out in the hallway, he said;

"Oh, she'll need to rest a bit. I wouldn't go in there right now."

Pacifica looked crestfallen, but nodded.

"Alright, I'll come back tomorrow. Thank you, doctor."

He smirked, and replied;

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just doing my job."

The blonde left without another question, and he disappeared into the room once more. As he watched Mabel's sleeping form, he smirked to himself.

"Doing my job, indeed..."


	14. The road to a new chance

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, I haven't updated since last year! *ba-dum chhh* Hahahaha! Yes, yes, I truly am just this punny! *Gets hit in the head with a can* Ow! Anyways, I hope I wasn't starving my darling readers too much! I mean, it's not like I waited this long on purpose to update! Or rather, it's not like I kind of forgot to update this. That would be a dumb thing to do, even for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Pacifica sighed as she opened the door to her house and retired inside. The blonde was extremely worried for Mabel. The doctor had diagnosed her with Mono, and it took all of her willpower just to not sneak in overnight to watch after her. She was so excited to find her. Pacifica couldn't wait to tell her about everything that had happened while she was gone. The doctor told her Mabel would be up and healthy in about three weeks. She had been asleep for five days so far, and she was ecstatic that Mabel was awake now. But why was she terrified when the doctor came in? Was she just having some sort of vision produced by the sickness? There wasn't any other explanation she could come up with, so Pacifica settled for this. As she took off her jacket, she turned on one her lights, and glanced around. Her paintings and sketches were everywhere. The gallery was only a few months away, after all. It was giving Pacifica tons of stress, but she was still determined to keep on working on her art.

She sighed, and retreated to her bedroom. she changed into her light pink cat pajamas, and now laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was racing with questions about what happened to the brunette. What had she gone through during her years at prison? What had driven her to kill Dipper? How did she end up in that state at the edge of the forest? And where was Gen lately? Where had she gone? She seemed to disappear around the time Mabel had appeared. It was odd. But really, she was much more worried about Mabel. Still staring at the ceiling, she felt herself becoming drowsy. Rolling over onto her side, Pacifica closed her eyes. But she still found herself unable to sleep, and got out of bed. Peeling the covers back gently, the blonde came out to her kitchen, getting a drink of water. With a tired groan, she took a sip. She just couldn't stop thinking about Mabel. With her brow furrowed, the blonde frowned. She had to see her again.

But it would be a few hours until she could visit her in the hospital. It was agonizing to wait, but she was sure she could handle it. It was only a few hours, after all! And she could just take her mind off of things by drawing! She hadn't been too productive in the past few days, anyway, so it'd be good practice. Determined to follow through with this, Pacifica smiled slightly, and went back into her living room where her easel was. There was a half finished painting of a Ferris Wheel at sunset. She was done with all the warm and cool colors that made the beautifully contrasting sunset, but the Ferris Wheel was yet to be painted. She was thinking of using a cool color palette, with warm shadows and reflections. Picking up her paint brush, she dipped it in her now clean water. Pacifica then dipped the brush into her dark blue, and began filling the sketch with the relaxing color. Soon, she became much more involved with the painting, and Pacifica added more and more with enthusiasm. When it was about three o'clock in the morning, the blonde stifled a yawn. She had been working herself to the core, and needed the rest. She would visit Mabel when she woke up in the morning. It would be fine, she needed the sleep.

The blonde yawned, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Mabel's vision was as blurry as ever, and she couldn't quite tell if she was awake or asleep. Everything was hard to make out. As she tried to sit up, she felt her head begin pounding. She winced, and stopped trying to move. Mabel closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep. She then heard footsteps, and felt a frigid hand cup her face and be pulled towards someone. Their breath hit her face, which made her cringe. What had the pill done to her? She suddenly felt a wave of panic spread through her as she heard the person speak.

"Well, well. It seems you've finally woken up. I'm glad you're up."

He seemed to pause, and she could tell he was smirking.

"Oh, that pill? Don't worry. It was only a medicinal pill. It's supposed to "

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. Then she felt him lean towards her.

"Oh, come now. If I killed you, I would just be ruining a pretty face. No, I want to see you _suffer_ much more before I finish you off, Mabel."

Mabel shuddered at his comment. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?! She just wanted to get better so she could talk with Pacifica and have things finally sorted out with the woman. Once she saw the woman, she promised herself she would tell her who "Gen" really was. Then she would get better, and enjoy living with Stan and not have to worry. Well, that last part was only a wish she knew wouldn't come true, especially if Wendy was still around. She furrowed her brow at the thought of the redhead. What could she do yo gain her forgiveness? She didn't want to have to constantly be afraid every time she stepped outside. And no doubt the woman would hunt her down until she was certain she had killed her. The thought made the brunette shiver. In fact, who was to say the redhead didn't work at this hospital, and could be planning her death with an "accidental" overdose of some medicine?

"Oh, don't worry about red. She'd dead. She's been dead for a few days, in fact."

Mabel's eyes widened to open, and she could make out _his_ smug expression.

"W-what?" She croaked quietly. Her confusion quickly turned to anger.

"W-why did you d-do that?! I- I wanted to try and m-make things right with her for once! W-why?!"

Here eyes flew open against her will, and she saw him at the foot of her hospital bed with a small scowl.

_"I _wasn't the one who did that you know. The police found her body when _I _was the one who was trying to save your life. I guess that old saying was right. No good deed goes unpunished." He snorted.

Mabel only glared at him.

"Alright, alright. I get the hint. I'll leave. But I promise you it wasn't me who killed her."

With that he left the room, leaving her alone. With this, the brunette finally burst into tears. Wendy was _dead._ It wasn't fair! She wanted to make amends with her, and now she wouldn't be able to! This was so infuriating! Why did he kill her?! He was lying, there was no one else who would have done that! But now one of her childhood friends was dead. Mabel still felt incredibly sad, even if the woman had tried to kill her. It wasn't like she couldn't just hate her after she tried to become friends with her so suddenly. Now what would she do-

Her distraught thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door open. Looking up, she saw Pacifica was there, waiting patiently. Mabel wiped away a few more of her tears, and composed herself.

"Hey, Mabel. I'm glad to see you're up."

Mabel smiled back a bit.

"Y-yeah. It's good to see you, too."

Even if she had lost Wendy, at least she still had Pacifica.

Maybe it was for the best she hadn't made up with her.

She still had Stan, Pacifica, and Soos. Even if it wasn't much, they were still her family. They were still alive.

And she was fine with that.

But, oh, how she didn't know what would happen...


	15. The road to a traumatic experience

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel regarded Pacifica with relief. She knew the man would torture her as much as he could while she was in that hospital room. So any break she could get from him was greatly appreciated. Now that they had a chance to talk, she took a deep breath. It would be important for her to talk to Pacifica now.

"H-hey, Pacifica."

The blonde leaned forward eagerly, a look of interest crossing her face.

"Yeah, Mabel?"

The woman took a shaky breath.

"I need to tell you something."

Over the course of the next few minutes, Mabel had told her everything that had happened from her disguising herself to the dreams and threats she had gotten from _him._ All the while Pacifica looked on in surprise. As she got more into what had happened, she could tell Pacifica was intently wrapped up and interested. But as Mabel went on, she felt scared. Pacifca would think she was a nut-job, or she would dismiss it as some sort of medicine induced hallucination. She felt like her heart plummeted as she continued on, and she wanted to stop, laugh it off, and excuse herself with a ridiculous excuse. But she kept going on, with a heavy feeling in her gut. When she had finished telling her everything, the blonde gave a sigh, and looked down.

"Oh my God. I- You're-"

"Insane? A psychopathic monster? The worst person in the world? Don't be shy, I can take it." Mabel supplied quietly.

She was lying. If Pacifca left her with such harsh words here, she knew she'd lose a screw. Well, more than one. The woman next to her instead shook her head, and looked back at her with teary eyes. She gently held Mabel's hand, her fingers wrapping around softly. Making direct eye contact, she leaned forward closer, making Mabel blush a bit. With a soft but true look in her eyes, she smiled. She brushed back a bit of her hair, and let out a content sigh. She then looked down, before glancing back up at her, fierce determination in her eyes. Pacifica leaned even closer, making Mabel's face redden.

"Mabel, I honestly don't know what to say about what you've told me. I'm not sure if you're telling the truth or what. But if all of this is true, if the doctor is really some sort of monster that wants to kill you, I- I would like to see some sort of evidence. Anything to prove you're not just going crazy."

Mabel felt her heart stop at this. There was nothing she had to prove it! What could she do? There wasn't anything she had as evidence! The brunette gave a disgruntled sigh, and felt her breath catch in her throat. This silence made Pacifca tense up, and not a moment later, Mabel heard the door open. _He_ smiled eagerly at her, and she felt terrified. Pacifica thought she was insane, she would probably tell him that she had told her what had happened. Then he would fake worry and she would be trapped with him for him to do whatever he wanted to her. Mabel's eyes widened in fear, and she felt her heart beat race faster and faster. Pacifca glanced back at her and noticed her terrified expression. She sighed, and stood up.

"Um, doctor-"

This was it, she would tell him what she had just told her and the man would farther torment the brunette.

"I'd just like to-"

Yup, here it comes.

"-talk with you outside for a moment."

Mabel felt her whole body tense up. Oh God, she was going to tell him everything. She was _really_ going to do this. She began hyperventilating, and the woman felt her body become frigid. The man glared at her for a moment before nodding and escorting Pacifica out of the room for a few minutes. These minutes were agonizingly slow and painful, leaving her winded. This couldn't be happening, _this could not be happening._

Her best friend was unintentionally selling her out.

She couldn't escape.

_He _would probably kill her.

It was just a wonderful.

Fucking.

Day.

When he finally came back in, Mabel kept her head down, knowing her fate. The man glared at her.

"So, Pacifica has been telling me some _things_ you told her."

Shit.

"You should've seen the look on her face when she told me what you said to her. It was priceless."

Fuck.

"It's just hilarious, don't you think? She doesn't believe you, though. Don't worry, I believe you."

Run.

"But, now that I think about it, it isn't that funny."

Scream, run, do anything, anything!

In a split second, she was face to face with him and his breath trailed down her neck. He then whispered;

"Now, before I kill you, I'm going to do something I've been _dying_ to do."

Mabel's eyes widened in horror as he began to remove her hospital gown and nibbled at her neck. She wanted to scream, but she felt she had been frozen in place.

"Shh, don't scream. Your screams will be useless now, my little Sh-"

Their eyes widened as they heard the door open. Pacifica stepped in, looking around nonchalantly at first before she froze at seeing what he was doing to her. There was a moment of silence before the woman screamed;

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

In a second, Mabel saw Pacifica attempt to pry him off of her. He growled and angrily threw her to the side. She didn't relent though, and immediately got back up, still screaming and attacking him, doing everything she could to get him off of her. This was in vain though, as she was slammed into the wall, and he began choking her. Mabel could only watch in abstract horror as he strangled her friend and there was nothing she could do about it. Mabel screamed for her, but couldn't move. When Pacifca finally fell limp, he dropped her to the floor. Panting, he turned back to her. A smirk crossed his face as he neared her again.

"Now, where were we?"

Mabel watched in relief as Pacifica silently struggled to get back up, and grabbed one of the chairs. With struggling effort, the blonde picked it up, and let out a battle cry before hitting him with it. He immediately fell over, and Pacifca continued her onslaught with the chair screaming and cursing as she did so. The chair now had bloodstains on it as he began to bleed from the head. Panting heavily, she set the chair down, and let out a sigh. Mabel was visibly shaken by the whole experience, and let out a shaking sob. Pacifca felt tears well up in her eyes as well, and pulled her into a hug. They both stayed silent as Pacifca comforted her, and the sounds of her sniffles and sobs filled the room. Pacifica sighed and whispered;

"Mabel, I'm so, so sorry."


	16. The road to compromise

A/N: Wow, what is it with me and hospitals? It's like I have a secret vendetta against them. But it's not like I have a grudge against hospitals as if they killed my family! That would be ridiculous! Heh, ridiculous... But more suspense! And angst! And tears! Seriously, like fifty percent of this story is made up of crying and screaming... Yeesh.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

Mabel sighed, he legs threatening to buckle underneath her. Pacifica had snuck her out of the hospital, and they had left the man there to either be found or remain dead. She knew neither one was going to happen, but her hope for it was still strong. Now she was being escorted back to the shack after she had been away from it for so long. Come to think of it, why hadn't Stan visited her yet? Was he also sick? Was he just resting? Did he think she was dead? The thoughts plagued her mind and made her frown. There was probably a reason for this, though. Maybe they had just forgotten about her for a few days... No, that didn't make sense! Stan couldn't let that slip his mind so easily, could he? She was his great-niece after all, he could never forget about her! That would just be absurd!

But seriously, how could he forget?

Why hadn't he visited her?

... Had something happened to him?

Mabel felt her heart stop at this.

Oh god. Something happened to him. _He _probably killed him, just like he killed Wendy. Stan was probably dead, she was all alone.

The brunette took a deep breath.

No, that was a dumb assumption. There was no way that could have happened. He had his hands full with her in the hospital, and there was no way Soos would let anything happen to Stan.

He was safe.

He was alive.

At least, she hoped he was.

But now wasn't the time to think the worse could happen, or had happened. That wasn't a fair assumption, she was just over thinking things. They probably just thought she was missing, and that was that. They probably had no idea she was in the hospital. That was all... They just didn't know where she was at this point in time. She smiled to herself. If they didn't know where she was, she couldn't wait to surprise them. They would hug her, ask where she'd been, and she would tell them- she would tell Stan what had happened. He was the only she could tell right now. But at this thought, she snuck a glance at Pacifica. The blonde looked extremely disheveled from this whole ordeal, and looked exhausted. Mabel felt bad for her.

She was the reason this had happened. Pacifica didn't need to have this kind of burden in her life. It wasn't fair to her, and having her around would just make things more complicated for the blonde. Mabel felt a lump form in her throat. Maybe... Maybe it would be best if she just broke things up with her and Pacifica now so she wouldn't have to worry about her and get taken away from her work on her paintings. It was so important, anyways. Being involved with her would just make things more complicated, for both of them. As much as this hurt, it was probably for the best. Finally, they had gotten to the shack.

Mabel sighed.

"Pacifica, I think it'd be best if we just parted ways here. I'm sure you just want to get rid of me and don't want anything to do with me, after what we've been through today. It's too risky for both of us. He might come back and try to get you, and I don't think you should be stressed out with me being associated with you. Your life is much more promising than mine, and it'd be dumb for me to make you miss out on that. You just need to leave before you get too involved. It's too dangerous, and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me. So just go-"

She was cut off by Pacifica giving her a tight hug. She blushed from such close contact, and awkwardly hugged back. The blonde then whispered;

"I couldn't live with myself if we parted ways here, Mabel. If I'm too involved, then that's fine with me. If you fall, I want to fall with you. If you take a bullet, I want to take one too. You're my only friend right now, and because we're friends, I want us to stay together. You and me will be two peas in a pod, from now on! There's no way I'm gonna let you do some reckless shit to get yourself killed, alright?"

She smiled playfully as Mabel groaned.

"There's no changing your mind, is there?"

"Nope!

Mabel chuckled, and then stepped up the stairs to the door. of the shack. She then opened the door, and Mabel looked around as Pacifica trailed in behind her.

"Stan! It's me, Mabel! I'm back!"

There was no answer.

Mabel's brow furrowed before she relaxed.

"Oh, he's probably sleeping. Want anything to eat?"

Pacifica nodded.

"Alright, I'll get you somethi-"

As she came into the kitchen, Mabel froze. She could hardly believe her eyes.

There Stan was.

Dead.

When she finally processed what had happened, she had fallen to her knees and was bawling her eyes out.

Pacfica saw what was happening, and screamed as she called nine-one-one.

But it was too late.

* * *

Wearing all black, Mabel stared blankly ahead, not bothering to process what was happening. This place was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. With a casket open, and Stan's body laying stiffly across from her, she felt like she should be crying, but wasn't. There was nothing for her to feel. She just felt hollow, and empty, like this emptiness would consume her with a great hunger and leave nothing left but a shell of what she used to be. Her stomach twisted into knots and did flips, twirls, and a three-hundred-and-sixty axel spin off of a rooftop.

In other words, she felt fucking awful.

Her whole family was gone now, there was no one left. Even at the funeral she was at, there was barely anyone there, which only poured more salt onto the wound. There was no one to really make things feel better, and she could barely stand standing there. It wasn't fair that he had been taken away from her, just when things might have been getting even the tiniest bit better! It wasn't fucking fair, and she couldn't stand not being able to do anything! There was almost nothing left for her, she might as well have been dead. It wasn't like anyone would really notice. Sure Pacifica would miss her, but what would it matter? It wasn't like she had contributed anything positive to her life. She had only brought pain and anguish, nothing but trouble.

She was nothing but trouble.

The townspeople that had shown up regarded her with disgust. She gave an equally steely glare, and she was finally called up. Mabel stood up without any other words. The brunette could feel their glares piercing into her back. She stood strong, ready to make her speech. As Mabel stood there at the pedestal, ready to speak about how wonderful her Grunkle was- had been, her breath caught in her throat.

She couldn't.

She couldn't do this.

Not now.

Not yet.

He couldn't be dead yet, could he?

She sighed, and looked at the casket with tears in her eyes.

With a tiny shake of her head, she whispered;

"No."

She began to walk over to the body.

"No, NO."

She clutched his stone cold hand tightly as tears cascaded down her cheeks, sobbing shakily, she felt her heart ache and ache.

"NO! You can't be DEAD! We were JUST starting to become closer, and I was supposed to live with you, and now- Now we CAN'T! I can't live without you, I can't! Please, Stan! Please!"

Mabel sobbed and sobbed as she heard no response. There was a heartbreaking silence, and she sobbed as there was no one to comfort her. It was all so real and heavy to her she could barely comprehend what was going on.

Her uncle was dead.

One of the only people to offer her support.

This all felt so surreal, this couldn't be happening, could it?

Finally, she shakily got to her feet, and wiped away her tears.

Without another word, she walked out, leaving everyone behind.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the cliff that over-looked Gravity Falls, Mabel teetered in and out of her thoughts as _he _tormented her. Why couldn't he just give her a break?!

"You're lucky Pacifica weakened me enough. If I had a physical form, I would have pushed you off right now. But-" he paused, soaking in her blank expression,"-I think you'll do it just fine as well."

She didn't respond, she only stared ahead without a hint of expression. He chuckled.

"Well, I hope you wrap this up quickly, I have places to be, you know."

She still looked on without blinking.

"Dipper..."

She took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry Dipper. I couldn't make it up to everyone, and now here I am. About to die. Because I was so stupid. It was ridiculous of me to think I would be able to redeem myself."

She faintly smiled as he egged her on slowly.

"Yeah, you failed your brother and you can't make it up to anyone. All your friends and family either hate you, or are dead, you'll never be able to redeem yourself. There's nothing left for you. Nothing at all. Just jump, and it'll be over, okay? You'll be free of all your worries and troubles.

_Just._

_**Jump."**_

She took a few steps forward, one foot on the tip of the cliff's edge now.

"That's it, there you go-"

He silently cursed as he heard someone calling out Mabel's name. He glared at Mabel before he disappeared. Pacifica came through the trees, and her eyes widened at how dangerously close she was to jumping off. She immediately ran over, and dragged her away from the edge. Mabel barely responded, not seeming to listen as the blonde told her about how worried she was.

Pacifica looked on in utter desperation as she approached her and began to soothe the brunette.

"Mabel, please-"

"DON'T YOU MABEL ME!" She snapped.

Pacifica gasped. Mabel continued.

"I'VE LOST EVERYONE! EVERYONE! THERE'S NO ONE LEFT! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I JUST WANT TO END IT ALL!"

"No, please, you don't understand! I-"

No, NO! IF THERE'S ANYONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND, IT'S YOU, YOU PRISSY LITTLE PRINCESS!"

Panting heavily, Mabel glared at her for a moment, before realizing what she had just said. With a look of shock and distraught crossing her face, she let out another sob.

"I- I didn't mean to- I'm so- Pacifica, I-"

Words seemed to fail her as she tried to apologize. The blonde only looked on with tears in her eyes.

"...You aren't the only person who's lost people they love Mabel. You're _not _the only one. Stop acting so selfish! You aren't alone in this, you have me! You can stop acting like you're the only one who has feelings, like you're the only one who has problems. I know it's hard for you to face this, but what happened gas happened! You need to let it go, and forgive yourself before you can hope to redeem yourself! If you keep on acting like no one will ever forgive, the more people are gonna believe it! So snap out of it!

"I know it's hard to move on, but once you've accepted what's happened, you'll be closer to feeling less at war with yourself! Please, you're not the Mabel I fell in lo- I know from fifteen years ago!"

Mabel slowly nodded, tears spilling and her legs shaking.

"I know this, I know Pacifica! But it's so hard! I can't just snap my fingers and feel better! I know that I need to forgive myself, but he's my brother! I killed him, and I'll never see him again! You've never had someone this close to you to understand! I- I just need some time alone, okay?!"

"NO! You need to interact with people, Mabel! You've spent so much time alone, you need someone to walk with you, someone to talk to! Please, I just- I want to be your friend, and I want to help you! Stop acting like you can carry this burden by yourself! You need someone to help you!"

"NO, I _don't_."

"YES, you _do_."

The two friends both stood their ground, neither one seeming to back down on their position.

So they stood.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_And waited._

Finally, Mabel sighed. She turned toward the pine tree only a few feet away from her, and walked over to it. Placing her hand on the bark, she sighed. looking up at the branches, she slowly knelt once more, her hands clasped in a prayer-like fashion. Whispering quietly, she kept her focus on the tree, as Pacifica slowly approached her from behind. Kneeling down next to her, the blonde stayed silent out of respect. It was like a blanket of silence had been laid down on them, Mabel's inaudible words the only thing they could hear at the moment. Finally, Mabel turned to Pacifica, and pulled her into a tight hug. Pacifica sighed.

She quietly whispered;

"What you doing, Mabel?"

There was silence for a moment before she responded;

"I was saying my goodbye's."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, did I mention this was the last chapter? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT HOW DIPPER DIED AND WHAT THAT THING FOLLOWING MABEL WAS AND IF PACFICA LIKES MABEL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I expect nothing but your rage, my lovely readers. Please, put it in all caps, and use as many swear words as you please.

I'm a pathetic scumbag that deserves this.

Thank you all so much for reading!


	17. The road to a reflection's fate

A/N: Ha! I got you guys! You all fell for it! *blows kazoo and throws confetti* HAHAHAHSHSHSHA! Ah, now enough of me acting like a douche-bag. You've probably been starving for a new chapter, so I'll just stop talking, and get a head-start on the angry mob that'll try to kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel felt her stomach do somersaults as her head hovered above the toilet. She had been sick for quite a while. Her mono hadn't gone away quite yet, so it seemed to be attacking her with full force. Her muscles were sore, she got migraines if she sat up or lay down for too long, her throat was killing her, and she felt like she had to throw up every couple of hours. Pacifica was currently beside her, and trying to help her by pinning her hair back, and patting her back in a supporting manner. The past few weeks were a blur, and Mabel had become closer to the blonde, even posing for a painting she hadn't quite finished yet. But Stan's death had taken its toll on her state of being, and she felt she was sick more from the thought of all her loving family dead rather than the actual illness. But Pacifica was helping her get back on her feet. She was extremely thankful that the blonde was so kind. Her exhibition for her gallery opening was coming along quite nicely. Though she was taking time off from her real job to help Mabel, she knew she wouldn't be able to support herself and Mabel much longer if she kept staying home. She sighed as she stood up.

"Hey, Mabel, I need to go into work today. Do you want to come wi-"

"No, I'll be fine." The brunette replied with a wave of her hand before spitting into the toilet.

Pacifica looked doubtful, but nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'll take care of myself."

The blonde stared at her with a strange expression, one could almost say tenderly, but quickly nodded, blushing.

"Alright. There's some soup in the fridge if you want any."

"Thanks."

She glanced over the brunette once more. It was odd, seeing the normally cheerful brunette in this humbled and saddened state. She desperately wanted to stay with her, but knew she'd have to return to work at some time. Sighing, she put her jacket on, and proceeded to leave. She glanced back at Mabel one last time, and gave a reassuring smile before leaving. Mabel let out a saddened sigh, and dry heaved once more. As the bile and mucus that had built up inside was coughed rather forcibly out, Mabel felt herself grow a bit sleepy. She took a sip of the glass of water by her side, and coughed once more. God, she felt like crap. Heaving once more, she felt herself become drowsy. Sighing, she left the bathroom, grabbed a blanket, and laid down on the couch before her sleep consumed her.

* * *

Looking around in her dreamscape, the woman smiled. _He _wasn't there. She was glad that in between her sufferings, she could catch a break from the man. He had eased up, and wasn't haunting her at the moment. He was giving her a break, which was a relief.

_"Guess again, Mabel."_

The voice felt like a knife that twisted into her gut and was covered in poison. With a heavy heart, she turned to see him standing there. With a saddened sigh, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"What do you want?" It was a soft whisper that was barely audible to him. He gave a sly smile at her reaction to this.

"Aw, you really are breaking, aren't you? It feels wonderful to see you suffer, you know. I can't wait to see you break. You're pretty sturdy though. Much tougher than the others, you know. You should be glad I've gone a bit easier on you recently."

Mabel glared at him, fierce anger in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?! I just wanted to make amends! I just wanted to redeem myself, and I wanted to become closer to my friends and family again so I could live a peaceful life! Prison was awful, and I had no one to be with! I was completely alone for fifteen whole years! Do you even know what that did to me, you bastard?!"

He frowned, and waved a hand.

"You weren't completely alone, now were you?"

With a snap of his fingers, the woman's reflection appeared, eyes closed tightly and looking as though if you pushed her she would break into thousands of pieces. Mabel gasped. What had happened to her reflection, her only companion through those darker years? She reached out a hand to feel herself, but her hand passed through as though the double wasn't there. It was terrifying to see her (self?) like this. With widened eyes, she whispered;

"What did you do to her?"

He shrugged.

"What does it matter to you? It's not like she was _important _or anything. You barely noticed her missing. It was easy to subdue her from there. Getting her out of the way was a bit tough, and breaking her in was even harder. But, she did wonderfully. You should've seen the look on her face. It was _wonderful."_

With that comment, he shoved the double forward into her arms. Mabel gasped, and her reflection clung to her like a child would to their mother. With wide eyes, Mabel found the bruises all over her transparent body, ranging from red to a darker purple. Shaking like a leaf caught in a strong, devastating wind, her double sobbed into her shoulder. With horror, Mabel found her eyes that were once like hers were now a milky white. No pupils or irises were visible. Letting out a scream, she glared at the man in anger and terror. He smiled at her, watching as the double sobbed.

"M-Mabel, he's- he's trying to-" the brunette sobbed, before he snapped his fingers, and she began to fade away like dust.

"Now, you don't want our little secret out, do you?" He teased.

Her skin turned a dusty gray, her mouth stayed open in wide horror as a wind swept the remains of her away. With abstract horror, Mabel felt her pulse quicken as he began to stalk closer, she braced herself as neared her, only to wake up, panting and feeling the adrenaline in her body pump and scurry about as she adapted a look of anguish and regret for her reflection. It was terrifying what he had done. She couldn't stand to see that happen to herself. It was shocking. Sighing, she quietly resolved to herself;

"Don't take naps during the day."


	18. The road to a warning

A/N: The new episode. Was. Not. Okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel was too scared to fall back asleep, and _his_ threatening appearance had her worrying. He was going to come back, but when? If he was going to attack soon, she wanted to try and figure out when so she would be prepared. The brunette was afraid, but more for Pacifica than herself. He knew the blonde was close to her, and he had attacked everyone she had loved so far. Not to mention she had beaten him into submission when he was trying to... do things to her. No doubt he'd love to get his hands on her when he returned. And her exhibition was only a few weeks away! It would be a horrific sight to have her be so close to her success, but have death steal her away. Mabel wanted the very best for her, she didn't want her to be hurt! She wanted to spend more time with Pacifica, she was her closest friend! And, the way the blonde had looked at her sometimes made her blush, and feel a little... odd on the inside.

She really did want Pacifica to be safe, and she would do what it took to help her be in the safest place she could be. After all, she was the one who was taking care of her, in her lowest, and most vulnerable state she had been in for a while. The last time she felt this nauseous and weak was when Gideon had-

Mabel immediately shook the thought of what the albino had done to her in prison, and felt bile rise in her throat before rushing to the toilet to heave up the mucus. Recalling the memory, she It wasn't a pleasant experience, and having it happen when she was only nineteen made it even worse... Gulping, her throat felt dry, despite her just finishing her large glass of water. What he had done to her... That was what _he _wanted from her, too, right? A new thought had come to her. Oh god, what if _he_ took Pacifica away? What if he made her do _things _for his sick enjoyment? What if he ended up raping her? With this terrifying thought, she knew she had to tell Pacifica, for her own safety. Leaving her unprotected and uninformed would only make the situation worse. They both needed to be protected at all costs. She couldn't live with herself if Pacifica got hurt on her terms. So, Mabel was determined to stay awake until the blonde came home so she could inform her about what had happened.

Easy, right?

Well, to say it was much harder than expected, would be an understatement. Her eyes kept closing, her body needed a rest, and she felt her mind drift from thought to thought instead of being focused of staying awake. She felt her eyes close longer, and she soon drifted into what was a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, she awoke to the sound of Pacifica opening the door, and sat up immediately, being careful no to hit her head on the toilet seat. She glanced at the doorway before the blonde came in. She gave Mabel a small smile.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

The artist wasn't prepared for the brunette to start sobbing and she immediately rushed to the woman's side, holding her close to her in a tight hug.

"Shh, shh. It's okay."

"N-no, it isn't," the brunette sobbed. "_He's_ back. I saw him, and he's going to try and hurt us, I swear!"

Pacifica tensed up. Oh shit. She masked her fear, though, trying to stay strong for the woman in front of her. She didn't Mabel to be any more upset then she already was. With a deep breath, she pulled her even closer, humming a familiar tune, and trying to get her to calm down while she felt herself on the brink of tears. She felt panicked, and wanted to cry as well, but Mabel had already been through so much. Pacifica didn't want her to feel even more worried with her freaking out as well. With new determination, she felt her heart beat a bit faster feeling the brunette so close to her.

It was a beautiful feeling, and she would like to do nothing more than give her a kiss on the lips. But she didn't want to make Mabel feel anymore stressed by revealing that she loved her. Maybe once they had everything sorted out, maybe once they got through this, she would be able to confess her feelings. But for now, being friends was the best thing for both of them. With Mabel trembling, it was a bit difficult for her to scoop her up, and walk to the couch with her. But she completed the task nonetheless, and sighed tiredly. Mabel shivered slightly before accepting the comforting touch of her friend.

After a while of the two holding onto each other, they fell asleep.

_He _smirked from where he was, making himself visible, if a bit translucent, in the room. Oh, this was rich. Pacifica was holding off her confession in the hopes they would somehow make it through this. How endearing. But, he wasn't here to watch these two sleep. He walked over to Mabel, and shook her awake. She groaned, before snuggling her head into Pacifica's collarbone. He frowned at this, before he shook her roughly, almost throttling her. She immediately panicked, and let out a startled yelp when she saw him standing over them.

"God, can't you give me a break?!" She groaned.

He chuckled, and leaned down to her face, his breath hitting her cheek. This small moment made her wonder why Pacifica hadn't woken up. He gave a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"It's just a precaution. Can't have her interrupting this."

Mabel tensed when she heard him whisper;

"Only six weeks, Mabel. Six weeks and then you and Blondie here won't be here anymore."

Her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

He ignored this, instead flicking her nose and ruffling her hair affectionately. With a malicious grin, he took a step back.

"_Better enjoy your time while you can."_

With a deadline set, Mabel felt like she was in a suffocating darkness, and it filled her lungs, nose, ears, and any other orifice. It hurt like hell. This blackness paralyzed her, and her eyes were squeezed shut. It hurt too much. And even though this darkness, this deadly suffocation, was only in her mind, it felt as real as the other woman's warmth as she felt sleep engulf her once more.


	19. The road to a nearing finish

A/N: So. I've been caught up with a lot of…. things that have been changing lately. To sum it up, my parents are scumbags, I have a Tumblr (username is same one on here), I've been grounded for a long time, I have a police officer's number, and I haven't been faring well as of late due to my mom. I'm sorry for such a long wait.

Here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel had let out a scream, toppled out oh Pacifica's arms, and fell onto the floor. Pacifica let out a startled yelp before glancing down and seeing Mabel was sobbing. With ease, she pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't care if comforting her crush was a feckless effort. Mabel heaved her chest in a rhythmic motion, her breaths escalating into whimpers which soon became even more sobs.

"He's coming..." She whispered.

"Who's coming?" Pacifica asked shakily,

"Him!" Mabel screamed, grasping the blonde's shoulders, shaking her viciously as though she were a rag doll.

After she had calmed down a little bit more, Pacifica was now as frenzied as the brunette before her.

"Mabel, when is _he _coming?"

"He's going to-"

All of a sudden, her mouth refused to move, as though someone had glued it shut. She tried to pry her lips open, but they would not budge.

_"We wouldn't want dear ol' Pazzy to know when I'm coming, do we?"_

Mabel let out a startled yelp when she heard his voice in her head.

"N-no! This can't be happening-"

_"Oh, it **is **happening. I'll be there in six weeks. It'll be a wonderful surprise, don't you think?"_

The woman gasped and tears welled in her eyes as her grasp on Pacifica's hand tightened.

"Mabel? When is _he _coming?"

Her silence only panicked the blonde even more.

"Mabel! When is he coming here?!"

Her lips remained pursed together, though she struggled to get the words out. Finally, she burst out,

"Get me a pen and paper!"

Pacifica obliged, and returned a moment later. Mabel snatched the items out of her hands, and frantically tried to write down what she wanted to say. After a few moments, she showed what she had written on the paper to Pacifica. The blonde read it quickly, her eyes scanning over it with a perplexed look on her face. She read it out loud.

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream. Don't worry about it."

Mabel's eyes widened. That wasn't what she had written down! She grabbed the paper, and read it over.

The words printed on the page surely weren't what she thought she had written down.

Her shoulders sulked in defeat.

He wasn't going to let her tell Pacifica no matter what.

She wanted to try and warn her so badly, but her mouth still refused to push out the words. Pacifica placed a hand on her shoulder with trepidation.

"Mabel," she began, "are you okay now?"

Putting on a small smile, Mabel nodded, trying to look jocular. Pacifica didn't seem to buy it, so Mabel tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, sorry about freaking out. I guess… I was just scared at what I saw in the dream."

The blonde gained a sympathetic look.

"Do… do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, knowing that _he_ would only ruin her chance to speak out.

Pacifica pulled her into a small hug. Her heart ached as she wanted nothing more than to give the brunette a kiss. But, what would that do to their friendship? She loved Mabel, but kissing her would only make things harder to understand. Or worse, what if she just thought it was a friendly kiss or some shit like that? That would absolutely decimate her heart. But he was still out there, so maybe it would be best to get it out while she still could. Sucking in a breath, the blonde gathered her confidence.

"Mabel."

The brunette turned her head to look the woman in the eyes.

"Mabel," she repeated. "I know this might seem out of the blue, but we've been friends for a long time, and I'd like to change that."

Her eyes still stained with tears, Mabel prepared for the worst. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the onslaught of despair she would feel in a moment. When she felt a pair of lips pressed onto her own, she was shocked to find Pacifica kissing her. Not that she minded, in fact, she was very much ecstatic with her kiss, but this was a little more than surprising. The blonde pulled herself away in one swift movement, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand.

With a rosy blush on her face, she admitted, "Mabel, I really like you. Like, _really_ like you. You're just… you. I love the way you talk to me, I love how you've supported me, I love how you've inspired me, I love how you've changed me since I was twelve, God damn it, I'm sure I love you! I would like you to be my girlfriend."

Her will was strong, and she refused to back down from staring at her. Glancing at the blonde, Mabel had a small smile appear on her face. Throwing her arms around her shoulders, she gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. I will. I will!" She replied gleefully.

The artist jumped up with Mabel, and began twirling her around. The brunette gave a laugh, forgetting her worries for a second.

She was with someone she loved, after all. Thoughts about _him_ came to her mind a moment later, and they sent shivers down her spine. But her thoughts were then wiped clean when Pacifica gave her another kiss on the lips. Then she happily melted into it, and forgot about her worries.

* * *

_He_ watched the two with disgust at their lip-locking.

"Oh, so they're in love? How disgusting."

He noticed how she wasn't trembling in fear, which made him clench his fist.

With a growl, he tore himself away from his seat, and glared at the two from where he was. Suddenly, his mouth broke out into a grin, too many teeth being displayed.

"So, they're in love?"

He visualized a dart, and aimed at the projection of Pacifica.

He aimed it perfectly, and as it hit the heart of the projection of the blonde, the image faded away.

He laughed maniacally.

"Oh, this is going to be _wonderful._"

* * *

_Six weeks later_

* * *

Mabel was watching Pacifica adjust her eyeliner for what must have been the six-hundred-and-eighteenth time that night. Mabel thought she looked fine, and Pacifica didn't have to worry about how she looked. But maybe she wasn't on to speak, since she didn't have a reflection anymore. Ever since _he _had killed her reflection, she was shocked to find her reflection in mirrors, water, and even windows had vanished. She felt like a vampire this way. But it wasn't that bad. As long as she didn't stand in front of a mirror in a public place, no one would question her being a normal person. Well, for the most part.

Over the course of the past few weeks, she had tried in many ways to tell Pacifica when he was coming. None of these ideas worked, and she was terrified by what might happen to her and her girlfriend today, since the six weeks were now up. Mabel was aghast, as she felt she was only wasting time andf biting her nails before the inevitable happened.

She was terrified.

"Mabel, do I look okay?"

Pacifica turned to Mabel, and with a smile, she nodded eagerly.

"Yes, you look wonderful." Mabel gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The artist smiled, and glanced down at what the brunette was wearing. She frowned.

"Is that all you're wearing tonight?" She inquired, disappointment evident in her voice.

Mabel glanced at her clothes. She was donning her simple beige sweater and black skirt she had been in since she arrived. She frowned to herself.

"Uh, no, I was going to change."

"Alright, go ahead and do that, then."

Mabel stood behind the blonde awkwardly. Turning back around, she sighed.

"Mabel, do you have any other clothes?"

She bashfully shook her head.

Pacifica sighed.

"Fine, you can wear one of my dresses in the closet."

Mabel smiled gratefully, and gave Pacifica a kiss to thank her. The artist shook her head, and returned to putting on her make-up.

Sorting through Pacifica's clothes was not as easy as it had sounded. There were so many to choose from! But in the end, she had taken a simple black, long sleeved dress with a fringe on the hem. Mabel discarded her clothes, folded them, and was about to put on the dress when she felt a chill and cold sensation wash over her. With a feeling of dread in her stomach, she turned around.

No one was there.

However, the window in Pacifica's room was open, bringing goosebumps to her skin. She shivered and closed the window. Why was it open? It was the middle of December, and it wasn't likely she was so hot she needed it to be open. Mabel shrugged it off as nothing too big, and pulled it closed. She then put the dress on, and left the room.

"Hey, Pacifica, the window in your room was open, so I closed it," Mabel commented as she put her coat on.

Pacifica cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What? I didn't have it open last time I went in there."

Mabel looked confused, before tensing up a bit. Her girlfriend stopped, and had a concerned glance pass her face.

"Mabel, are you okay?"

The brunette nodded vigorously. She tried to forget about it, not wanting to dwell on anything and become even more anxious about tonight. As they got into her car, Mabel made a resolve to herself, that she would protect Pacifica the best she could if things went haywire. She glanced back at her lover for a moment, smiling to herself. She would keep her safe.

Little did she know a shadowy figure was beginning to follow them.

* * *

Upon arriving at their destination, and getting inside the building before them, Mabel felt butterflies beating at the walls of her stomach. She calmed herself by breathing in and out for a minute or two, and she exhaled.

She would be fine tonight. She would be.

Pacifica locked arms with her, giving her a toothy grin. Mabel smiled back, though not as ecstatically. Once the blonde began looking around the room, she spotted what she was most excited to see. She rushed over with the brunette in tow. Taking a deep breath, she breathed,

"Wow."

Before them was one of Pacifica's paintings. One of a ferris wheel in the sunset. Mabel smiled as she saw the look on the artist's face. Quite a few people had shown up tonight, and commented on her painting with positive reviews. She beamed brightly.

"Isn't it great? They're all here!"

She rushed from painting to painting like a rat in a tiny maze. With each painting she saw was hers, she became more excited. Mabel felt an overwhelming sense of pride for Pacifica. She seemed to have a healthy glow surrounding her when she was smiling so much. It was adorable. While Mabel was admiring one of the pieces, she felt a cold chill. Ignoring it at first, she continued to admire the skill her girlfriend had put into it.

_"Time's up, Mabel. Time's up."_

Her heart nearly stopped with this voice in her head. She almost screamed when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Mabel, are you okay?"

Pacifica tore her worried thoughts away with a peck on the lips. She shuddered, but gave a reassuring smile.

_"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME NOW." _

Only moments after he had said this, the lights in the building had gone out. Everyone around her gasped, and began to become restless in the dark. The lights flickered, and came back on. A man screamed, and everyone broke out into a panic. To her horror, Mabel saw a man had been slammed against the wall, hanging there from a force no one could explain. His entrails ripped out, his jaw slack and eyes in an open horrified stare. Blood dripping from his body, more people began to scream as the blood began to write itself on the walls.

Horrified, Mabel cringed as it eventually spelled out;

_Run if you think you can escape_

_But soon you won't be able to run_

_Your demons are going to catch up to you_

_If _

_you_

_ don't _

_start _

_running _

_now_

Mabel swallowed back a sob, and Pacifica held her arm tighter.

"Mabel," she whispered,"is it... him this time?"

When Mabel was about to respond, the lights turned off once more. When she felt the grip on her arm had disappeared, she frantically groped for her girlfriend in the dark.

"PACIFICA!" She screamed, panic setting in on her. She couldn't lose the only one she had, no, no, she couldn't!

The lights turned on again.

Pacifica was gone.

Letting out an agonized scream, Mabel fell to her knees. Sobbing uncontrollably, hiccuping, snot running from her nose, she was a shivering mess. Blood from the dead man on the wall began to spell out more things. Turning her head despondently, she read what it said.

_If you want your girlfriend back_

_You'll come to the old Pine Tree_

_and we'll replay that little scene from so many years ago_

_If you don't come soon_

_She may be feeling a bit different_

_once you see her again_

_Tick _

_Tock_

_Time's up._


	20. The road to the lost love

A/N: Boop. Another chapter. Songs I'd recommend listening to for this chapter are Sleepyhead, I'll be alright, Whole Life Story, and What a Catch. First three are by Passion Pit, last one's by Fall Out Boy. I feel like they can relate to this chapter somehow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel trudged through the snow dismally, shivering from the cold. God, why did it have to be tonight that he unleashed his anger and took Pacifica away? She felt her heart sinking as she shuffled higher and higher up the cliff-side. She stopped a moment, pausing to warm her hands. She breathed onto them steadily, rubbing them together so they wouldn't feel as frigid. Sighing to herself, she continued her trek up the path leading to her doom. Mabel wanted more than anything to be curled up with Pacifica, cuddling and vying for more kisses from each other. But, nope! He just had to be even more of an asshole, and ruin this perfectly fine evening!

"Fucking douche," she blurted out. "Fucking asshole! I hope you can hear me, because when I get up there, I'm going to-"

She shivered, and all of a sudden, her ankle snapped. She let out an agonized scream, her knees buckling and sending her to the ground. Mabel let out a cry of frustration and anger, tears emerging once more. She turned her head towards the top of the cliff, and gritted her teeth. He must have heard her. She turned back to her ankle, seeing the bone was almost completely jutting out from the skin, and blood was beginning to trickle out. She bit her tongue, and pulled off her jacket, tying it to her foot as to keep it from becoming more injured. She limped along the best she could, and Mabel clung to the side of the cliff to support herself along the way. Finally, after an agonizing twenty minutes, she came to the top of the cliff, where Mabel saw the man standing.

He turned to see her.

"Ah, you've decided to join us," he remarked as he glanced at her ankle. "Oh, you broke your ankle? Don't worry, it's going tibia okay."

He laughed uncontrollably at his pun.

She scowled.

He stopped laughing once he saw this, and sighed.

"God, you're such a Debbie Downer, you know. You're nothing like what you used to be."

"Maybe that's because YOU forced me to kill him, and had me forced into prison for fifteen years!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You're going to blame ME for you killing him? Oh, sorry to tell you this honey, but _you _were the one who pulled the trigger. Besides, I wasn't even there when it happened."

Mabel was confused at why he had said this, but before she could ask what he meant by this, he cut in.

"Enough chit-chat! We're getting off topic. Now, I have someone you want, and you have something _I _want."

He snapped his fingers, and from a burst of smoke, Pacifica appeared in a stasis state, her eyes closed. Mabel began hobbling over to her, relief evident in her face.

"Pacifica!"

She reached out her hand desperately before falling to the ground pathetically. She pushed herself off of the snow and breathed heavily, now kneeling. Her ankle was starting to take a toll on her state now. Mabel sniffled, and felt her knees dig into the snow as she tried to crawl a bit closer. He smiled at her pitiful position. She was like putty in his hands. He could do anything he wanted to her, if he so desired. This thought gave him shivers. He ignored the temptation, however, and instead turned toward the artist who was frozen in mid-air. He smirked at the brunette in the snow, and floated toward Pacifica. He chuckled as he traced his fingers along her waist. Mabel could only look on in horror as he began to touch her girlfriend in intimate ways that even she hadn't done yet. When he was beginning to feel her up a bit lower down, Mabel let out a shriek.

"No," she protested, "leave her out of this! This is supposed to be between the two of us, don't drag her in!"

He raised an eyebrow, and stopped touching the unconscious blonde for a moment. Still floating next to the blonde, he seemed to contemplate her outcry.

"Hmm, I guess we could work something out, if the right arrangements were made."

"You mean, like..."

He smiled eagerly.

"Go on."

"...Like a deal?"

He grinned, and hopped down in front of her.

"Exactly! Now you get it! Now, from my end, I'll let blondie here go."

Her brow furrowed at his proposal. She didn't trust him, but it was the only way to save Pacifica. She didn't want even more people being killed thanks to her.

"Wh-what do you want from me in return?"

His smile grew wider.

"What do I want from you? Hmm, what do I want, what do I want?"

He pondered this question mockingly while she suffered in the snow. He made a small motion with his fingers and palm of his hand, the two fingers walking off it.

"Oh, I know just what I'd like! How about, once I let your honey go, you walk off the edge of this cliff?"

Her eyes widened, and she regained her posture a bit. Mabel knew the terms on her end weren't going to be pleasant, but she didn't want to die! She didn't want to leave the world now that she had some sort of meaning, not that she was happy with Pacifica. She was in love, she felt fulfilled for the first time in fifteen God damn years! She actually felt like she had some purpose! It couldn't end here for her, it couldn't!

But... what good would getting Pacifica killed because she wanted to live do? Mabel wanted to live out what she could with Pacifica, she wanted them to last longer than just six weeks. She wanted to be able to see her smile, she wanted to be able to kiss her, to hug her and say she loved her. But regardless of what she chose, she wouldn't be able to live with her choices. But his deal would make it so her girlfriend could still be alive, right? The less people who were dead, the better.

She sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll walk off if you let Pacifica go. But you have to promise me that you'll leave her alone for as long as she lives. No tormenting her over my death, and my choice."

His grin grew wider, and he nodded.

"Alright, fine. Now, let's shake on it."

Mabel extended her arm and held back a sob as she shook his clammy hand. He let out a maniacal laugh, and the blonde was floated to the edge of the cliff, and before Mabel could react, she was dropped.

"NO! Oh my God, Pacifica! NO!"

She rushed over to the edge the best she could with her ankle, and screamed in anguish as there was no sight of the blonde even as she fell. Sobs racking her body, she turned on him with an unparalleled rage.

"You MOTHERFUCKER!" Mabel shrieked as she lunged at him.

He was caught off-guard at her sudden attack, and she began beating him with all the anger and rage that had been building inside of her for these past few months.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!"

He struggled to fend off her aggressive attacks, and she was finally controlled when he had put her into a headlock.

"You said you would walk off the cliff if I let her go! I let her go, didn't I?!"

He struggled to keep her in his hold, and he finally shoved her into the snow. She was sobbing uncontrollably now; bile was building up in her throat, and from the shock of everything that had happened in only a few minutes, she vomited. Her stomach lurched and she still sobbed as she felt so useless and helpless. Her brother, her grunkle, her girlfriend, they were all gone. They were all dead now, and none of them were coming back. Her life had been torn apart, built back up, and torn apart again in just a few months in this damned town. Everything had taken such an awful turn, everything in her life was ruined, and it was all thanks to-

_Him._

With her blood boiling from a new-found rage, she picked herself up, wiping the bile from her lips as she did so. Glaring at him, she said,

"Alright, since you held up your end of the deal, I'll hold up _my _end now."

Just as he was about to step aside to let her walk off, she rushed at him with such ferocity and anger you could hardly believe she had a broken ankle. Ignoring the pain from her foot, she tackled him. The two began falling together, completely missing the broken bridge. Mabel was on on top of him, still throwing slaps and punches, even as the two were about to die.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU BITCH?!" He screamed,scared more than ever.

"I'm holding up my end of the deal! You let Pacifica go, and now, I've walked off the cliff with some company!"

As she laughed irrationally, tears came to her eyes and rushed above them from the wind whipping around them. He would have slowed their descent if he could, but with his heart racing, and Mabel not giving up on hitting him, he couldn't find the energy or will to stop their fall.

"I hope you rot in hell, you motherfucker!"

After she screamed this, there was a sharp crack, and her mind faded into nothingness.

* * *

Mabel woke up with her head and ankle hurting. Her eyes slowly opening, she looked around her to see there was nothing but white. She felt surreal, like she was floating, but at the same time, she felt like she was being weighed down. What happened? Was she dead? Well, of course she was, but where was she now that she had died? Was it heaven? Hell? Something in between? This plane of existence was nothing like she had ever seen before, or so she had thought.

A laugh rung out, echoing off the walls, and she tensed up. She knew that laugh.

She turned around, and much to her dismay, he was there, in all his triangular glory.

"Bill."


	21. An explanation and apology

Hey guys, I'm tired, and I don't have much time to type this. This is probably going to be the last thing I post for a while because I'm so burned out right now. When/if I come back, I'm going to be revising my older writing because it's pretty shitty. I need to take a break, and I don't know when/if I'll be back. I'm under a lot of stress, so I don't know what else I can do. I've been having really crappy family issues, my mom has been on my case b/c of my sexuality, and it's getting too hard to handle. I'll probably still review and stuff, but I just can't put myself under the pressure of writing. Ugh, I just can't deal with this. But if you want to, you can follow me on tumblr (you can find it in my profile) or just message me. Sorry about this.


	22. gay

well

it's been a long time

yes, this is awesomenesshasar, but ive changed my name for a while.

things have been pretty shitty lately.

im still alive

but idk if ill finish this or what

if i do continue on this account, i wont be writing mabill anymore b/c ive um

changed

it's just, mabill is actually pretty bad. there's so much abuse and hatred between the 2. same w/ billdip and billford. i hate it so much. i hate it so so so so much. i hate the fans who draw/write rape of it i hate it all so much im just i hate it i hate it i hate it i hate it i hate it ihate

sorry

im not stable right now

i guess im active on tumblr or w/e if you wanna see me

but ive changed

so much

i doubt any of you would think im the same person so w/e im a fucking awful person anyway i dont care if you hate me and ill understand

i dont

im

sorry

i cant do this writing stuff anymore i guess

whatever

im already a disappointment so no biggie

my tumblr is bpd-pacifica if you still like me

but if you see it

you probably wont

anymore

later skaters


	23. whatever

anyhow

how's your day been?

im okay i guess

sorry for being bad

im

ill be

okay

i guess

idk

maybe i should stop typi

whatever

please dont talk to me if you ship billdip, mabill, or billford

im a mess

i cant do this

not right now

dont talk to me at all, actually

i dont want the attention

i dont want to feel like shit

lmao im just a mess

leave me alone now

why are you still reading this?

im bad

go away

stop it

there's nothing left, okay

im not what you want me to be anymore

im not saying sorry this time


End file.
